Their Family
by TheRoseFlash99
Summary: Shadow and Amy's daughter is new to the world and curious, but what if some trouble along life occurs? Isn't that normal for little kids to get in trouble?Couples:TailsXCream,KnucklesXRouge,SonicXOC,ShadowXAmy,ManicXOC,SoniaXOC,SilverXBlaze, It kinda gets off track but read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My first story here, so don't kill me or anything! Ha-ha, any who I'm a big Sonic the Hedgehog fan and yet I only know so much about them, so if anyone wants to tell me more about it feel free to because I'd love the info! Thank you and enjoy! Also all the regular Sonic characters you here of in this story is SEGA's not mine, any other characters that aren't I will make sure to put in parenthesis (OC) for own character. Thank you all once again! **

"Bounce it back now Maria!"

A small hedgehog which had quills like the famous Amy Rose was Maria (OC), who had red eyes like her father, Shadow the Hedgehog, and was black and red in the same spots as him too. Shadow was sitting on the floor of their two story house watching his daughter, Amy had to work at the bakery which she and Cream the Rabbit had started together with some help from Vanilla, Cream's mother. His back was leaning on the couch and his ruby eyes watched matching ones looking back at him. Maria giggled not really sure what her father had said. She held the tiny red ball close to her chest, and then walked over to her father handing out the bouncy ball to him. She gurgled nonsense and looked at him. Shadow sighed and grabbed the ball and threw it lightly across the room again. Maria's eye lighted up with excitement as she raced after the ball once again. Shadow had no idea what made the youngster so happy about a ball being bounced across a room a hundred times and never get tired of the same old thing. Amy always told Shadow that Maria was just curious like other little kids her age. Shadow sighed once again as Maria bent down to get the ball under the other couch. He got up on his knees and went over to retrieve the ball for his daughter. Maria bounced up and down happy that the ball wasn't gone like the other one that had bounced across the street, that was an eventful day of crying. Shadow again threw the ball lightly across the room and looked at the time.

"Come on Maria, we need to go and see mommy at work," Shadow said at the toddler.

She grabbed the ball and looked at her father as if she didn't want to go, which she exactly wanted to say to her father. She ran when he bent down to scoop her, causing Shadow to miss her by an inch.

"Okay, playing runaway again are we?" Shadow asked at the baby that was now, or trying to, run away.

She smiled back at her father and ran until she ran right into his legs. He had of course used his speed and ran in front of her without her knowing. She blinked, he smirked. He picked the little girl up and ran upstairs. She started whining and pulling at him to get away. He set her down in her room and got clothes, since she was still in her pajamas. Maria tried running again but Shadow caught her and laid her on the floor and put her clothes on. Which felt like years for Maria and minutes to Shadow ended, Maria was now in a beautiful blue, green, and yellow dress. She whined a bit and Shadow said, "Stop it Maria, you're fine and now we get to go eat and see mommy," Maria stared at him giving him the face which caused him to say, "and Aunt Cream, and I bet Uncle Tails will be there too with Tyler (OC), you now Tyler, now come on let's go," Shadow finished with Maria in his arms happy again.

She loved her friends whenever she got to see them because mainly she saw only her mother and father. Shadow started walking down the stairs and stopped, Maria looked at him wondering why he stopped. Shadow looked at his daughter and put her down still holding her hands and led her down each step one by one. Maria giggled and when they got out the door Shadow held one hand and let her walk for awhile until she became too slow where they would soon miss lunch so he carried her to the bakery.

**Well thanks guys! Tell me if you want it to continue though it probably will…..anyways bye till Chapter Two and to let all of you know, I have NO CLUE as to where this story is gonna go in the future, I right as I go along…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! I'm back! Any way I'm trying to make this chapter quick, but longer, at the same time, I have a couple minutes to spare….yes I do go to school and yes I do have to ride the bus in the mornings! It sucks…..but for me it's only six and a half more days left of school and I'm free…..for almost two months….okay enough about my life let's get on with story! Thank you if you reviewed, gave me encouragement to do the next chapter now….good thing I write fast…. Anyways the regular Sonic characters you see in the story are not mine they belong to SEGA and the characters with (OC) after them are mine. So thank you all and enjoy!**

"Amy come on, you've been fretting over something through the last few days and I'm your best friend, so why don't you tell me?" Cream the Rabbit said to Amy the Hedgehog, who was putting muffins in the cases for buyers to look at and buy.

"Cream…it's just so sudden….I'm pregnant…..again," Amy said slowly looking at her best friend.

Cream's eyes widened, "Wow and Maria's what only nine or ten months old and you're going to have another baby…..please tell me this wasn't planned."

"I promise it wasn't Cream and besides by the time I have this child Maria will be over a year old….I think," Amy said counting on her fingers.

Cream rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I have to say…I'm happy for you Amy, another child would be great but I have to keep Tyler under control with all the achiness he sees."

Amy laughed and looked at the door as it rang to show someone came in. Tails and a little fox with rabbit ears and two fox tails came in. Tyler had Cream's eyes and her fur color with brown dots all over him. He had Tail's bangs and love for machines.

"Hey girls, where's Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, he's probably o his way here now so don't worry Amy, "Cream said to her.

Amy looked at Cream and said, "Cream I wouldn't worry about my husband, who has been walking over here every day I work here since the day it's been open, now when it comes to my daughter, yes I worry but she's in Shadow's hands, he's a great father and will always be."

The door bell rang open again. A lime green hedgehog with hair to her shoulders and brown eyes ran in.

"I know I'm late! I'm late!" she said.

Sarah (OC I had to make her up real quick, really she's is my OC but I'm probably not going to use her in any of my other stories, unless I feel like it or you guys want me to) was her name, and she was the wife of Sonic the Hedgehog and mother to Dash, their son.

"Sarah chill, you sound like that rabbit on Alice and Wonderland!" Amy said laughing a bit at the end to have Cream glare at her.

"Sorry," Amy said to her.

Sarah got behind the counter and started getting sandwiches made, people came in and had their sandwiches and rolls and muffins and more. Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Girl when are you going to stop worrying about things?"

Sarah looked at Amy and said, "I don't worry, what made you think I worried?"

Amy gave her a look that said '_You are not fooling me'_ and she told the female hedgehog, "You worry about plenty of things, Sonic, Dash, what Sonic eats for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and what Sonic feeds Dash-"

"Yes that's what's every wife should worry about, her husband and her kid," Sarah said.

"Yeah Amy will have to worry about her husband and her _kids_ soon," Cream said.

Sarah stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Amy with wide eyes, "Maria is only nine and half months old!"

"Hey, it wasn't planned!" Amy said, all the while Tails and Tyler were watching them argue.

Tails looked down at his son and said, "Booth?"

Tyler just smiled and ran to the nearest booth, since that was the seat they always sat at. While the girls talked more about Amy's pregnancy Tails and Tyler looked out the window and watched Shadow and Maria come in. the door rang and everyone looked at Shadow the Hedgehog. The people that were eating their lunches were staring at him while was looking over at Tails and walking over there, carrying Maria close so she wouldn't be scared by all the people she'd never met. Tyler smiled at Maria and she smiled back as Shadow let her down on the booth next to Tyler.

"Some weather we're having," Shadow said.

"Do you mean the sunshine or the people?" Tails said.

"You read my mind the second time," he answered.

"I don't know what the big deal is; I guess they never got use to the Ultimate Life Form getting married and having kids," Tails said as the famous blue blur came running in Dash in his arms.

"Kid, I only had Maria," Shadow said.

Before Tails could tell him anything Sonic said, "I thought it was the females who had the kids Shadow?"

Shadow glared over at the smirking Sonic, who of course said that to get on Shadow's nerves since Sonic loved teasing him nowadays.

"Shadow did Amy tell you?" Tails said.

"Tell me what?" Shadow said turning to look at the fox.

"Shadow….Amy…..well I overheard the girls since it was almost impossible to tune them out when Amy told them…" Tails trailed off which made Shadow impatient.

"She's pregnant!" Sonic said understanding.

Shadow went wide eyed and he charged to the kitchen where the girls moved after talking. Sonic looked at Dash who wanted to be put down to join his friends. Sonic let his son down and sat in Shadow's seat by Tails. When they heard a thud they knew one thing; the Ultimate Life Form had fainted. Amy came out and so did Sarah and Cream.

"Uh guys, could you help wake up Shadow or move him to a booth please?" Cream said.

The men sighed and they all went in the kitchen…..forgetting about the one thing they should never forget; the children. Maria, Tyler, and Dash stared at the kitchen door, knowing it was too heavy for them to push open plus they were just babies. Maria gurgled and got off the booth after countless times banging her head a little on the table. Dash and Tyler followed after her. Everyone was leaving since the bakery closed after lunch to give the workers a lunch time. The people left their money on the tables and left, soon it was only the three babies in the room.

Tyler waddled off and Dash ran to another table. Maria saw glass jars of toppings on some shelves, most full of chocolate, her ruby eyes looked along the shelves until they fell upon a stool. She smiled and walked over. Tyler was looking at the muffins in the cases and walked behind the counter and tried opening the case. It worked, he took a muffin and instead of eating it he threw it and took another one from the case and threw it, he kept doing that. Dash had climbed up a booth and the table and grabbed the napkin container and yanked the napkins and threw them around, he soon stopped seeing the ketchup and mustard containers. He took hold of them and squeezed ketchup and mustard flying everywhere. Maria got the stool and tried dragging it; it didn't work. She pouted then reached on her tippy toes to get the candy. She was so close, her tiny fingers barely grasping the lid to the jar. She stopped and looked at the jars and thought of something. She walked over to Dash who was still squirting ketchup and mustard around. She giggled and laughed as Dash put ketchup all over her face.

Maria grabbed what she wanted and headed back over to the jars and placed the napkin container down, she climbed on it and instead of grabbing just the lid; she grabbed the whole jar. She had almost got it when it slipped and glass shattered.

**Well how was it! I actually just wanted to get to the last part where the kids were practically destroying the bakery, and I know it may sound like they're not doing much but for nine and half month olds this is pretty good….in my opinion. I just needed something to get me there so I made Shadow faint. What's going to happen? Is Maria hurt? Will the parent's be mad, or worried about their kids….or both? See next time in Chapter three, and don't worry I'll make it much better than this chapter…I hope…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter three! And if anything happens to this computer, the story will be lost, so just hope it won't do anything like that! The regular Sonic characters in the story belong to SEGA not me, one's with (OC) are mine. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Dash!"

"Maria!"

"Tyler!"

All the parents were calling for their kids when they heard the glass shatter. Shadow had woken up and was fine. The parent's raced out of the kitchen doors and first saw Tyler holding a muffin; he was surrounded by crumbs and muffins he had thrown. They saw Maria lying on the floor…unconscious. Shadow raced over stopping on his knees as he picked up his daughter.

"Maria, oh sweetie please be okay," Shadow said cradling her close to his chest.

Tails scooped up Tyler and Sonic got Dash.

"Is she?" Sonic asked staring at the tiny bundle in Shadow's arms.

"She's okay, she only has a few cuts and their not that deep…I'm going to take her home and have lunch there," Shadow said carrying her out towards home.

As the door rang to show that Shadow was gone Sonic sighed and Tails said, "We'd better go and make sure their okay."

The girls nodded and Sarah said, "We'll clean this up and meet you at home."

"Yeah, we'll just close for the day and see you guys at home okay?" Cream asked.

Tails nodded and said, "See ya at home Cream," as he walked through the door.

Sonic followed and the girls started to clean up the mess.

Shadow ran home holding Maria close to him. When he did get home, he laid her on the couch and got clean clothes and a wet rag, also fresh band-aids. He cleaned her up and changed her clothes, afterwards he went to grab a blanket and wrap it around her, by then Amy got home.

The pink hedgehog sat on the same couch Maria was on. She put her little girl in her lap and hugged her close to her chest. Shadow came down to see the two females, "Amy."

Amy looked back over the couch to where the stairs were and where Shadow was standing on the last step.

"She's going to be fine," Shadow continued, "but she needs to learn what's safe and what isn't."

"Shadow I know, I just can't believe someone this small made a mess that big," she told him.

Shadow sighed and sat down next her and put his arm around her, "Let's get her up so she can eat, she's probably hungry."

Shadow got up and walked to the kitchen while Amy woke up their child, "Maria, Maria wake up sweetie."

Ruby eyes were seen in Amy lap and Amy smiled, "Come one Maria, daddy's making lunch for you."

Maria woke up and hugged, and nuzzled her mother. She started purring and almost fell asleep again. Amy saw and walked to the kitchen, carrying Maria. Shadow was getting her a bottle and Amy and him sandwiches, since that's they'd eat at the bakery anyways. Shadow got done and gave the bottle to Maria who was sitting on the floor now. Amy walked up by Shadow and grabbed one sandwich and headed upstairs, "Wonder where she's going," Shadow said to himself.

Maria giggled and drank her bottle while Shadow ate; when he was done he grabbed Maria and headed to the living room. He placed her down and headed off to the bookshelf to read while the youngster finished up her lunch. Maria had a different plan though. She got up on the couches and held her milk bottle upside down and let milk slowly drip down on the brown, soft couches. Maria got off and spilt milk all over the floor and having no patience like her father she tried unscrewing the lid. She got it off; but she never tilted it back up, milk went everywhere. Shadow came in and almost screamed because there was his daughter covered in milk with an innocent smile and innocent eyes while holding the bottle upside down. He looked at the couches; one stained with the milk the other jus fine. He looked at the floor around her; a milk puddle.

"Maria," Shadow said in almost a growl as he looked around the room that was once perfectly clean.

Maria lowered her ears to the back of her head and made a whine of sadness, showing she knew she was in trouble. Shadow seeing her back away from sighed and said softly, "Maria come here."

She didn't budge, she just moved backwards again, "Maria come here now," Shadow said with a bit more anger in his voice.

Sonic and Dash had gotten home which was a two story light blue house, Sonic picked the color, and Sonic had sat Dash on the couch and he had sat across from him on the other couch. That's how they were for ten minutes, Dash staring at his father and chewing his thumb while Sonic just stared at his son. Really Sonic never had to deal with these things more like discipline which Sonic wasn't really good at. He'd yell at the kid, whose ever it was, and the kid would cry to its parent and the parent would hate him for the rest of his life. So Sonic just sat there, not wanting his own son to hate him for the rest of his life and also did Dash even understand him? Well he either did or the kid could tell what to do and what not to do…or the boy would be a good actor when he grew up. Dash looked at his father and starting whining, making Sonic worry if he did something wrong.

"Ssshhh, Dash it's okay, I'm not gonna yell at you….though your mother might…..but I won't," Sonic said kneeling in front of Dash who had tears coming to his eyes.

Sonic's eye widened in fear because…well he didn't know what he'd done! Dash started to cry and after five minutes of failing to try and cheer him up Sonic yell at him "What!"

Dash stopped and stared at his father with worry and soon he cried again scared of his father this time. Sonic's eyes widened and he spoke softly "Dash I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

Dash cried and shoved his father's arms away from him and hugged the couch pillow while Sonic sighed and said, "I didn't mean it Dash."

Sonic stood up and went to get lunch for them when he slapped his forehead, "Of course he was hungry, that's why he was whining and sucking his thumb!" Sonic said to himself and raced to the fridge to get Dash a bottle. When he got that done he walked back in the living room. He saw it and it looked like a tornado had gone through it. The curtains on the windows were torn; the pillows on the couches were torn, the books from the bookcase were mostly out on the floor, the flowers in the vases were on the floor and some vases were broken and water was spilling onto the carpet, and the family pictures were all on the floor; some were broken. In the middle of the huge mess was a grinning Dash with is arms up for the bottle his father barely held.

Sonic closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He opened them to find Dash gone from his spot and the bottle was out of his hand, "Dash?"

Tails and Tyler got home and ate. When Tails was done he waited till Tyler was done with is bottle and when he was he grabbed him and headed to the garage where they spent most of their time. Tails sat Tyler down after opening the garage door. Tails watched his son walk over with his favorite toy truck and sit down in the middle of the shady part and the sunny part on the cement. Tails smiled and went to work knowing Tyler would stay where he was. Tyler watched his dad work on the old black pick-up Sonic had gotten Tails when he was seventeen. Tyler got bored and got up and started walking wherever his legs let him go. He headed out back and saw Fluffy, the stray gray tabby cat that had come for food every night. Tyler giggled and headed over to the cat, when the cat saw him it was like Fluffy already knew what would happen to him. He'd be crushed by a heavy baby; so Fluffy did what any other cat would do, runaway. Tyler raced after the cat and stopped when it got in the rose bushes; Tyler huffed and walked back to the garage with some difficulty remembering where it was.

"Tyler!"

Tyler heard his father's worried voice. Tyler gurgled and ran over to his father who was on the front lawn looking around for him.

"Tyler, never do that again!" Tails said to his son.

Tails kneeled down to stare at Tyler in the eyes, he took Tyler's tiny shoulders and said, "Never, ever do that again!"

Tyler looked down, his ears flopping down and tears forming. Tails sighed and said, "Tyler I didn't mean to yell, it's just you can't go wondering around without me knowing….I get scared."

Tails doubted his son even knew what he was talking about but Tyler quit crying which was good enough. Tails threw Tyler up in the air and caught him causing Tyler to giggle and hug his father as the two went inside the house.

**Soooo, that took me awhile didn't it, and yet I still have only one review…..*shrugs* I don't care, as long as I'm writing I'm good, but a word of encouragement for me would get me writing faster for you guys! Even if it's just one or two reviews! Chapter four comin up…not sure when but maybe soon…..possibly…..hopefully…..I don't know….**

**Since I like quotes I'm going to do write one that's been on my mind for awhile, but really all quotes are on my mind….**

**-****Never give up on something that you can't go a day without thinking about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four or something…..I forget….Thank you all to those that reviewed and the regular Sonic characters in this story belong to SEGA not me, ones that have an (OC) in bold are mine and others with **_(OC)_** like that are from other people on the site. And anything in bold in parentheses is an author note. Enjoy!**

Amy came down with her paper plate and stopped at the last step on the stairs. She kept chewing her piece of sandwich in her mouth but her eyes wandered around the messy room. The coffee table was flipped over, pillows on the couch were on the floor, the lamp was on the floor and the light bulb was broken, "What the heck," she muttered when she was done with her sandwich.

She walked around the room and went to the kitchen when she heard something, "Ouch! Maria come here now!"

Amy hurried over to the kitchen and saw a sight that amused her for some reason. Shadow was bent over and under the table while Maria was running from her father. Amy knew what happened, Maria had gone under the table and Shadow had followed her, bumping his head on the way, but the question in her mind was why did Maria run from Shadow?

"What happened here?" Amy said scaring Shadow so he bumped his head again, "F-" Amy coughed, "Frick, that's what I was going to say," Shadow finished coming out from under the table and catching Maria who whined and tried to get away.

Shadow wasn't going to have it, he held her closer to him and stared at Amy, "We were playing tag."

"Sure you were," Amy said going over to the garbage and throwing away her paper plate.

"We were, "Shadow said while Maria shook her head no as if understanding and wanting her father in trouble.

Amy raised her eyebrows at the two, one smiling innocently and the other still trying to get away from her father, "Shadow."

Shadow gulped and said, "Well, she had the bottle and she must've held it upside down and milk got everywhere and she didn't want to come to me so I chased her down."

"Because you growled at her," Amy said.

"Yeah- I mean no," Shadow said shaking his head.

"Shadow don't lie to me, and it doesn't matter," Amy started and she went over and took Maria from him and started walking to the living room, "Because you did more damage to the living room then she did."

"What!" Shadow said and walked with her to the living room.

When they got in Amy said, "You think our nine month old would be able to do this?"

"Well she was able to knock an entire shelf with glass down, and you said you never thought someone so small could make a mess that big," Shadow said.

"Yes I did say that Shadow, but she is not strong enough to flip the coffee table over to its side, and she isn't tall enough to reach the lamp," Amy said.

"Maybe she climbed the couch," Shadow said.

"Shadow! Quit arguing with me when you know what really happened!" Amy yelled at him holding Maria.

Shadow sighed and was about to say something but Amy beat him, "You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight and you'll be cleaning this mess up," and she walked back upstairs with Maria in her arms.

Maria looked over her shoulder and smiled at her father and waved goodbye while Shadow sighed and glared at his daughter who was now smiling a more evil type of smile.

~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.

Sonic raced all around the house and soon panic was all on his face. He jumped when the phone rang. He sighed as he held his racing heart. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"SONIC! I'm getting married!" a voice from the other line said.

"That's great Sonia, but I'm kinda busy right now to talk," he said.

"Why, you don't take time to talk to your sister now?" she said.

"It's Dash, I can't find him and Sarah should be home any second now!" Sonic said worried.

There was a sigh and Sonia said, "Why am I not surprised…."

"Listen Sonia I'm happy for you and Flick-"

"Flame_ (OC)_" she corrected.

"Right yeah him, anyways I gotta go! Bye, love ya, call later, like when I'm getting a lecture from Sarah would be great timing!" Sonic said and he hung up.

"Dash!" Sonic yelled racing around the house once again.

Dash on the other hand was outside, he used the doggy door which came with the house because the people that lived here before had it and were too lazy to take it out. He was in the mud splashing around; he had left his bottle in the kitchen floor, the room that led to the door which had the doggy door which led outside.

"Dash, Sonic?" he heard his mother.

Sarah was walking around the side of the house because the front door was locked. When she got out back she saw Dash playing in the mud, "SONIC!"

Sonic heard and thought she was in trouble, "Sarah!" he ran into the kitchen; a room he didn't check thinking Dash wouldn't go in the small room.

Sarah grabbed Dash and opened the door to the kitchen right when she heard a thud. In front of her was Sonic; he had slipped on the bottle.

"Sonic," she said slowly.

"H-hey s-sweetie," Sonic said getting up and looking at the mud covered Dash.

He pointed at him and said, "You found him, oh good," as if it were nothing.

Sarah glared at her husband and walked to the bathroom to give Dash a bath, she motioned Sonic to follow her, which he did very slowly. After she set Dash in the tub and started the water she stood up and walked to Sonic who was leaning on the door frame. She poked him in the chest with each word, "What happened here!"

"Ouch, Sarah you see…well….I don't know…." Sonic said.

"You do know and you had better told me right now!" she said.

Sonic sighed and told her the whole story, "Good," she started, "You're going to clean the mess up and you might want to buy a new couch while you're at it, the one we have isn't very comfy."

"Our couch is fine," he said.

"Oh good, then that's your new bed for tonight," she said and went in the bathroom and closed the door in his face.

"What!" he said then sighed knowing she wasn't going to open the door.

He headed to the living room to clean up the mess.

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~

Shadow sighed as he looked at the clean room; it was now ten o' clock, well close to it. Shadow headed upstairs to get him a pillow and blanket. He walked in their room and saw Amy sleeping with little Maria cuddled up by her. He smiled and kissed both of their foreheads before grabbing a pillow and blanket and heading back downstairs.

He got on the couch and lied down ready to sleep; he closed his eyes, rolled on his side and sighed, hopefully one last time for the day. He almost fell asleep when he felt little hands on his muzzle. He opened them up to find little ruby eyes looking back at him. He opened his arms and let his daughter climb in with him. He looked down at her while she snuggled close to his chest and purred till she was asleep. Shadow kissed her forehead and closed his eyes for sleep.

~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~

Sonic on the other hand tossed and turned all night. It wasn't till one in the morning when the phone rang. He hurried to phone and hissed, "What!"

"You said call back," his sister said.

"When I said that I didn't mean one in the morning!" he whispered back to her.

"Well then I'll call at two in the morning," she said jokingly.

"I'm sleeping on this damn couch that isn't any comfy! You decide to call me at one in the fucking morning!" he said.

"Whoa someone's lost sleep," she said.

"Shut up!" he whispered.

"I just have to say we have different times brother so back off," she said.

"What? Where the hell are you?" Sonic said.

"Chill I'm at home with Flame who fell asleep not thirty minutes ago," she said.

"So why'd you call _now_?" he asked.

"To tell you we're getting married….and the only place we really wanna do it is…." She trailed off.

"No….not…..Angel Island," he said.

"Yes…..Knuckles gave us a deal since Rouge being pregnant and moody and all," she said.

"Since when would Rouge stick up for you?" he asked.

"Since she got moody, but you missed it, it was hilarious! Knuckles was grumbling and Flame and I were trying not to laugh," she said.

"Since when do you have a sense of humor?" he asked.

"Since I got away from you," she said, "anyways I called because of that and because we want everyone there!"

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Yes, even my little nephew," she said.

"Who's already coming?" he asked.

"Silver and Blaze and their kid, the Chaotix **(Is that how you spell it guys?)**," she said.

"Okay….I'll work on it," he said.

"Sleep on it," she corrected jokingly.

"Harhar," he said.

"Love you!" she said.

"Bye," he said and hung up.

He put the phone down and was out right when his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~

Tails watched as Sonic yawned nonstop all morning. Sonic had come over and told him about the eventful day yesterday and the wedding. Tails had told Sonic it looked like Sonic needed another day or two to sleep.

"So she's getting married?" Tails asked under the black pick-up.

"Yup, on Angel Island and she wants everyone to be there," Sonic said sitting on a stool in the garage.

"Everyone?"

"Yup, everyone," Sonic said.

"Well when you think about it, it isn't that many people," Tails said getting out from under the pick-up.

"Yeah that's true, but what worries me is the kids," Sonic said.

Tails stopped and looked at his best friend, "Why are you worried about them?"

"Did you suddenly forget about what happened yesterday?" Sonic asked.

"Oh come on they were just having fun," Tails said.

Sonic sighed and looked at the clock in the garage, "Didn't the girls want us to go to the mall and pick up gifts or something?"

Tails said, "Yeah I think so."

Sonic got off the stool when a black and red blur stopped at the garage. Shadow walked in holding Maria.

"Hey cutie!" Sonic said as she giggled and hid in her father's coat **(Yes the guys wear clothes in this)**.

All the men with their kid stared up at the place they least wanted to visit.

"So who first?" Tails asked.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and pushed Tails towards the doors; the mall doors.

Tails sighed and walked in with Shadow and Sonic behind him.

"What do we need?" Sonic asked.

"The things from the big ass long shopping list our wives gave us," Shadow said walking into the mall holding Maria.

Tails and Sonic looked at each other.

"I'm following him," Tails said walking off to follow Shadow into the sea of people, leaving Sonic behind to follow him, or try to at least.

**Okay! I finished this in one day! 2,001 words people! Man I'm good! Just kidding, but how was it, good enough to review? **

**Flame belongs to calypso the echidna.**

**Chapter Five is coming up soon! I have two months of freedom…well two months without school, it's like freedom….if you hate school.**

**Today's Quote:**

**Great minds discuss ideas;  
Average minds discuss events;  
Small minds discuss people.**

**- ****Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Thank you all and review! Tell me your favorite part or something; let me know this story is read! Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five I believe. All regular Sonic characters in this story belong to SEGA not me, ones with (OC) in bold are mine others with **_(OC)_** Like that are from other people on the website. Any words in parentheses and in bold are like an author note. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews...even if there is only five! Sorry for any mistakes guys!**

* * *

Shadow held Maria as he watched people and their kids come and go. He looked around not used to being in a place this crowded; at least all the people here were too busy to notice that the Ultimate Life Form was in the mall with his daughter. Tails and Tyler were right behind Shadow with Tails telling Shadow where to go; noticing that the black hedgehog felt crowded and didn't like it here. Sonic and Dash were following them. They stopped in the middle of the mall to take a glance at things.

"I think we should start with the dishes they wanted for gifts," Sonic said.

Tails agreed and headed off with Sonic and Shadow following. When they got there they saw a couple, who were probably going to get married, fighting over what dishware they wanted.

"But I like the white color!" the male said.

The female looked over to him and said, "But it doesn't match with the rest of the kitchen!"

"Who cares if it matches with the kitchen!" the male said.

"I do!" she said.

"It's like déjà vu," Shadow said.

The fathers shook their head at the memories and walked on, "Maybe we'll come back after those two leave," Tails suggested as the two men nodded their heads.

* * *

"Amy I called wanting to say we'll be at Angel Island on the fourth," Blaze said over the phone.

Amy had been talking to the girls when Blaze called telling the plane flights if they wanted to catch a flight.

"Okay, if we drive then we should be there on the…..maybe sixth but with Sonic driving it could the fifth," Amy said.

"Yeah-wait did you just say Sonic? I thought you married to Shadow?" Blaze asked.

"I am married to Shadow it's just we have this huge van that we could all ride in together to save gas and money instead of buying tickets for the plane or driving separate," Amy said.

"Well that's cool, I wish Silver was as smart as that," Blaze said jokingly.

Amy laughed and heard Silver on the other line say, "Hey!"

"Well I guess I'll call you later Blaze, the girls and I are going to look for baby gifts for Rouge, what child she on now?" Amy said.

"I think it's only the second or third, thank god," Blaze said.

Amy laughed again and said, "Bye Blaze!"

"Bye Amy!"

The girls went back to talking and looking through a baby magazine for a gift for Rouge.

Sarah stopped, "I wonder how the boys are doing?"

"I don't know I just pray they won't mess up the whole mall like Shadow did to the house yesterday," Amy said.

"It sounds like you two had an eventful night of yelling at your husband, it was a normal night for Tails, Tyler and me; eat dinner, watch a movie or play a game, and go to bed," Cream said.

"Sometimes I think you and Tails still act like you're eight," Amy said.

"So, it's better than Sarah and Sonic yelling and you and Shadow…..doing whatever you guys do," Cream said raising her eyebrow at Amy.

"What! No me and Shadow don't do that!" Amy said.

"Yet you're pregnant with his second child….." Sarah said smiling teasingly at her.

"Oh come on! We're married! It's normal!" Amy said.

"I thought you said you didn't have this planned?" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah you did Amy," Cream said.

Amy looked at the two and said, "We have Maria to look after and I'm always at work!"

"True, but I bet you guys find time, just like you-"

"Don't!" Amy cut off Sarah.

She sighed and said, "Fine, but really I wonder how their doing?"

* * *

The men and their kids were at the towels area; cleaning up the towels they had accidently knocked over.

"Sonic I told you not to touch them!" Shadow said.

"And I told you yes mother!" Sonic said.

Tails rolled his eyes at the two as they kept picking them up. When they were done they started walking off to try a different gift. Shadow stopped and said, "Guys….."

"What now mother?" Sonic said jokingly.

Shadow glared at him and said, "Oh you're lucky Dash's mother isn't here."

Sonic stopped and stared at Shadow, "What? Why?"

His eyes widened as Shadow kept looking at him, "The…kids…..oh…no."

"Oh yes….." Shadow started.

"We…forgot…." Sonic said.

Tails looked at them, "The….kids…"

"KIDS!"

People looked at the three men racing around the towel place. Sonic ended up in the bed area after following a small blue blur; knowing it was Dash.

Shadow had ended up in the food court, which was close to the Tails, who was in the clothes department. Shadow had followed a small black and red blur while Tails of course followed two fox tails like his.** (Don't ask me how they ended up in the places they are in, I don't even know)**. Sonic zipped through the aisles until he ran into a woman; he landed on top of her.

"Rape! Rape!" she yelled and hit him with her purse which to Sonic felt like a train.

"No, no you don't understand! I'm married!" he said which cause her to stop and look at him in disgust.

"No! I'm not going to rape you!" he said.

She stared at him and started hitting him again, "Get off! Get off!"

He did and he ran before the security guards could get him; but that didn't mean they'd stop trying to get him. They chased after him; he ran on top of the beds that gave examples to people with the guards running on the walkway yelling at him to stop. He looked back and saw Dash standing in the middle of a walkway; a male yellow bird with purple eyes was walking towards him, and Sonic knew what he was going to do, the bird was going to kidnap Dash.

* * *

"They're probably done and eating ice cream by now," Cream said.

"Yeah, after last night's incident I think they'll keep a sharp eye on the kids now," Amy said.

"I don't know, this is Sonic we're talking about, I think Tails and Shadow are just fine, but Sonic…..he can be a child sometimes," Sarah said.

"Don't worry if what you said is true and Shadow can handle it then I'm sure Shadow can handle Sonic too," Amy said.

"Yeah, Shadow does that all the time to Sonic when Sonic makes a smart aleck comment," Cream said.

"You know what, you guys are right, Sonic and them are probably done shopping for gifts and having fun now," Sarah said.

* * *

Tails wondered through the clothes looking under all the racks for Tyler, "Tyler?"

Tails stood up and saw Tyler walk into one of the stores Tails hated…..the women's store with all the dresses and shirts and pants. Tails ran across the path **(Walkway and path is the….yeah I named it this because I seriously can't remember what it's called right now…)** and got in the store; there was a cashier woman who looked rather pissed about something. Tails stayed away from her and followed Tyler's tails….which led him into the changing room. The cashier saw and said, "Sir you can't go back there, this is for women only."

"I know but my son is in there," Tails said.

The girl, a cheetah with brown eyes and short black and white hair, she dyed it, walked over and said, "I don't think so, nice try, men make excuses all the time when they just want to see the women changing so…BEAT IT!"

Tails looked at her and towered over her, "Listen lady, my son Tyler James**(First name that popped in my head)** Prower is in that changing room and I need him to come out!"

The cheetah looked at him and smirked, "Fine, since we want to do this the hard way I think I'll be making a call."

She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone, dialed a number and said, "Yes this Diana down up in the clothes department and a man here says his son is in the changing room….I don't believe him…yes…..okay…you know what to do," she hung up and smirked at him.

Tails was about to say something when a dark brown dog, a light orange cat, and a dark purple anole lizard showed up right in the door way making it impossible to get out. Tails gulped and said, "Hey guys, I just came to get my son…." He trailed off as the dog spoke, "Listen here sonny boy, we don't like men who want to hurt customers in the mall, so go home and we won't bother you."

Tails stood his ground and glared at the men, "Please I'm just asking you to let me get my son, or let….Diana here," he pointed to the cheetah, "get him for me."

The three men looked at each other and nodded, "Fine, Diana go in there and find a kid," the lizard said.

Diana looked at Tails and asked, "What does this kids look like?"

Tails gave her the description of his son and she nodded and headed in. Five minutes later she came out with Tyler, Tails ran up to them, "Tyler!"

Tyler giggled and held his hands out for his father.

"Sorry about that…" Diana trailed off.

"Tails," Tails said.

"Tails," she said and smiled at Tyler, looks like whatever was pissing her off so much didn't matter anymore.

"Listen though you wanna watch him, kidnappings here are common, and we can never do anything about them," the cat told Tails.

Tails nodded and the lizard said, "Well that's it for-"

He was cut off by the walkie talkie he had on, "We need you, Fred and Ben down here, we got a blue guy running on the beds," someone on the other line of the walkie talkie said.

Tails stopped and looked at them, "Oh no….."

"Oh no what? You know the guy?" the dog asked.

"I might….and if it is who I think it is then Sarah won't be too happy…."Tails said to them.

"Let's go, Mr. Prower you come with us just in case," the cat said and the men headed out leaving Diana behind to tend to the store again.

* * *

Sarah flipped the magazine page and sighed. Amy looked over at her and said, "Don't worry they're fine."

Sarah looked at her and smiled weakly, "I just feel like something's wrong, something's not right."

Cream closed the magazine page and sighed too, "I'm bored."

"Join the club," Amy said.

"I already did," Cream said.

Sarah stood up , "I got it, let's go and find them, them being men and all they probably are still in the mall trying to find the exit."

Amy laughed and said, "Sure why not?"

Cream looked at the two who were putting their coats on, "Count me in!" and she raced after them outside.

* * *

Shadow walked around the food court and saw another tiny black and red blur. He ran after it running into people; which led to his BIG mistake. He pushed over some teenagers with football jackets on. They had slushies and when he pushed them over the drinks were spilt all over them. Their leader, an green frog, looked after Shadow and said to his gang, "Get this guy."

They ran after him till they yelled, "Hey!"

Shadow stopped and looked behind him and stared at the gang; the frog, a maroon owl, a blue and yellow cat, a penguin, and an armadillo.

'_Great just what I need'_ Shadow thought.

"Listen guys, I don't know what you want but I'm just trying to find me daughter," Shadow said.

"Your daughter? Is she pretty?" the frog asked.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he growled, "She's only nine months old you jackass."

The frog glared at Shadow and said, "What did you just call me?"

Shadow smirked and said, "You need me to say it slower?"

The cat and owl laughed while and the frog glared back at them then looked at Shadow, "Listen bud, we're just getting back after you spilt our drinks on us without saying sorry."

"You couldn't even touch me," Shadow said.

"Oh really?" the frog said stepping closer to Shadow.

"Really….jackass," Shadow said and smirked as the frog launched himself at Shadow.

Shadow chaos controlled and disappeared. The frog landed on his head and got up, "Find him!"

Shadow ran and looked for Maria at the same time, "Maria!"

People looked at him and stepped farther away from him. Shadow saw and glared at them, he stood up on a table and said, "What! You guys have a problem by the way I look? You people have a problem that I saved the world?"

He looked down the hall of the mall and saw the gang with frog at the front, he saw Shadow and pointed and the gang ran to Shadow.

"Good, because I don't give a damn, but I've lost my daughter and if you don't want me to kill someone you had better found her!" he yelled at them as they're eyes widened and they searched all over the mall as the gang got closer.

"Any second now!" Shadow yelled and people hurried faster.

The frog jumped and tackled Shadow down, he starting punching him and Shadow hissed and bit his arm. The frog yelled and jumped off, "What the hell!"

"Get off jackass!" Shadow kicked the frog in the leg and jumped up.

They glared at each other and were about to get into another fight until they heard, "SHADOW!"

They turned and saw their worst nightmare; Amy the Hedgehog.

Shadow gulped and the frog asked, "Whoa who's the babe?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes and glared at the frog; the frog shrunk back and went to his gang as they left.

Shadow looked back at Amy and saw her glaring, "I told Sarah you guys would be fine, I trusted you not to make a mistake again and look at this!" she said pointing to the people who were scared out of their wits, "You have caused enough trouble, I'm taking you and Maria home right now!"

Shadow stood there, "Where's Maria Shadow?" Amy asked.

He gulped, "I-I don't exactly now…."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "YOU LOST HER!"

He looked down, "I was trying to find her and this gang-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she said.

The people watched the married couple fight for ten minutes until Sarah and Sonic came up with Dash, "Uhhh….Ames?" Sonic asked.

"What!" Amy yelled in Sonic's face.

Sonic took a step back and Sarah said, "You still haven't found Maria."

"Oh no…"Amy said, "she could've been kidnapped-"

"That's what almost happened to Dash here, if we hadn't of come then he would've been, "Sarah said glaring at Sonic.

"Guys!"

They looked at a running Tails holding Tyler, "Guys!"

"Tails what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Running!" Tails said.

Cream came in view and boy did she look mad, "Tails!"

Tails ran past them and tripped over a tiny black and red object; Maria.

"Maria!" her parents yelled as Amy ran and picked up the child.

"Owwww," Tails said.

Cream came up and grabbed his ear, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Cream stopped by Sarah and Sonic and Dash, "Sarah, we'll be waiting in the truck."

They watched the three go; Tails whining all the way to the truck.

"We should go, Amy?" Sarah asked.

Amy nodded and smirked at Shadow, "I'm going to enjoy this yelling."

* * *

When Amy, Shadow and Maria got home Amy carried Maria upstairs and Shadow stayed downstairs getting the pillow and blanket ready; yep Amy had yelled at him nonstop in the car, and he ended up on the couch again only this time it was for two nights. She came down in her pajamas. She looked at Shadow, and looked, and looked, "What?"

Shadow looked at her and watched as she went over to him, "I guess I'm a nagging-"

"Don't even say it, you're not, you're just pregnant and moody," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed and said, "Good," and she hugged him.

He kissed her forehead and said, "It's late, get to bed."

She nodded and went upstairs; Shadow stayed and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Tails had the same thing happen to him; he got the couch for two days. He turned on it and reminded himself that tomorrow he was going to go buy a new and comfy couch.

* * *

Sonic was on the couch for a week, meaning even after they got back from Angel Island. Sonic was close to falling asleep when his phone went off. He growled and answered it, "What!"

"Sonic! I'm callin-"

"At fucking two in the morning Sonia! Call back later!" Sonic yelled.

"God we have different times you jackass! Don't yell at me!"

"What did you just call me?" he asked, but his sister had already hung up.

"SONIA!"

* * *

**I wonder what Sarah has to say about Sonic yelling! I think this is my best chapter for this story yet! How about you guys! I LOVED this chapter. Thank you all, two chapters in what one day I believe? And this story is like 3,025 words, heck yeah! Air fives for everyone!**

**A different quote for today:**

**If I could be any Barbie, I would be Divorce Barbie. She comes with, Ken's House, Ken's Car and Ken's Boat.**

**Love that quote! Funny as hell when I first saw it! See you later for chapter six, it may take longer due to some plans that I have for all this week! So I'll try hard! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Chapter…six, I think…the regular Sonic characters belong to SEGA not me, any characters with (OC) by them are mine; others with **_(OC) _**belong to other people on the website. Thank you all and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes guys!**

* * *

Sonic stared at the computer…..looked at the keyboard then back at the screen. Sarah had given him a job, to count all the savings, the payments, and the donation money together and chart them while she went to work at the bakery. Dash would stay home and play in his playpen and if Sonic screwed up one more time he'd be sleeping on the couch for a month and would have to make his one dinner. Sonic wasn't worried about the making his own dinner part, it was the sleeping on the couch part; he couldn't sleep on the couch and not in his own bed with his wife. That couch wasn't even comfy, he was sure the springs went through it and poked him last night.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the screen; how the hell was he suppose to do this? Sonic the Hedgehog typing on a computer? Nah, not gonna happen…..he sighed and started typing. Dash giggled and threw a Lego toy at his father, hitting him right in the head.

Sonic looked at his laughing son, "You think that's funny?"

Dash kept laughing, "Fine throw all the Lego toys you want, I'm the one gonna get in trouble."

Dash laughed and threw another one hitting Sonic in the eye, "Ow! Dash!"

Sonic ran to the bathroom to get a rag, right when the phone rang, "Uuugghhhh."

Sonic ran and got the rag and picked up the phone before it could ring again, "What?"

"It's like you know it's me."

"Finally you get the memo not to call in the morning," he said.

"Yeah well this means I get my butt out of bed early in the morning," Sonia said.

"Did Flame scream when he saw your face," her brother teased.

You could hear grumbling on the other line, "Sonic! I do not look bad, so no he did not scream."

"Hey that's a good thing, but you do need to work on that beauty sleep…..you're looking in the mirror aren't you?" Sonic said.

"Sonic! I swear it's like you stalk me or something."

"Ewwww, that'd be gross, but I would stalk you to keep you safe," Sonic said.

"Awwww you'd make sure I'm safe?"

"Safe from Flame when he sees your face in the morning….."

"Ugghh, Sonic! I hate you..." she yelled.

Sonic smirked and said, "I love you…..see ya at the wedding….bbbyyyyeee."

"….bye….." she hung up the phone.

Sonic sighed and put the rag down right before another Lego toy hit his other eye, "Why do bad things happen to me!"

* * *

Cream came down the stairs in the house and headed to the kitchen. She started cooking breakfast, but with living with two carnivores more than herbivores it wasn't always easy for her to cook things for them. So she cooked pancakes, when she was done Tails walked in with Tyler, "Morning boys."

"Morning Cream," Tails said; he looked tired, like really tired.

He kept rubbing his eyes which were nearly bloodshot, "Tails you okay this morning?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay," she looked at doubtfully.

Tyler gurgled and started clapping his hands. Tails smiled, "You enjoying yourself bud?"

Tyler stopped and grinned ear from ear to his father. The parents smiled and sat down and ate while Tyler was in Cream's lap trying to eat her food. Cream laughed, "No Tyler."

"So what are you doing today?" Tails asked his wife.

"Well I'm going to watch Tyler, Sarah is going to close the bakery for the wedding since we'll be gone and Amy….I don't know what she's doing," Cream said.

"Oh…..wait why do you get to watch Tyler?" Tails asked.

"Do we really need to ask that question?" Cream said, getting up since she was done with her food, a little difficulty with Tyler being there.

"I'm going to town though also to buy some of the gifts you guys forgot….which was all of them," Cream said getting her shoes on and Tyler's.

"So what am I going to do?"

Cream stopped and looked at her husband, "Well after the two eventful days, try not to screw anything in this house up, okay?"

She and Tyler left before Tails could say anything. Tails sat there for awhile and decided to call up Shadow, if Sonic was already in trouble then he might as well figure out how badly Shadow was. He dialed their number and someone unexpected answered the phone, "Tahgrittuoply."

Tails looked at the wall, "Maria is your daddy there?"

What was a nine month old doing with the phone? Maria continued making noises and words that didn't exist.

"Maria, where is your daddy?" Tails asked but Maria kept on doing weird noises and words.

Tails sighed and wondered why and how she had picked up the phone; their phone was on the nightstand where the lamp was in the living room.

"Maria, what are you doing with the phone? Give it here sweetie," was heard in the background.

"Hello?"

"Amy thank god, I thought I would have to have a conversation with a nine month old," Tails joked.

Amy laughed on the other line and said, "Sorry Tails, after Shadow practically destroyed the living room he forgot where he put the phone."

"Right I forgot about that, where is Shadow?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean? He was walking over there to your house?" Amy said worried.

"Don't worry then he's probably walking and will get here in five seconds," Tails said.

"Okay….bye Tails I have to go before Maria- Maria! Don't touch that little lady! Your father would be very mad at you! Listen Tails I have to go, bye!" she hung up.

Tails stared at the phone and hung it up, "Wonder what Maria got herself into this time."

There was a knock on the door. Tails walked over and let Shadow in, "Morning I just called your house to see what you were up to today, sounded like Maria got in trouble right before Amy hung up."

Shadow sighed, "She's probably trying to eat something that she shouldn't or destroy something she shouldn't."

"Happens to you to?" Tails asked.

""Why the hell not, their kids for Christ sake," Shadow said sitting down on the couch.

They sat there not sure what to do, "Maybe we should visit Sonic, you know to make sure he isn't about to burn the house down."

Shadow looked at Tails and said, "This is Sonic we're talking about," they headed for the door, "he's probably already did it."

* * *

Sonic was running around the house; running from his son, "Dash stop put that down!"

Sonic was running away from Dash who had a water gun, and yet Sonic had no clue where it came from or how Dash could even hold it up right. The two had been running because Sonic had let Dash out and Dash disappeared….again, only this time Sonic found him; with a water gun. Sonic had high-tailed it out of there after Dash had squirted water in Sonic's face. Sonic of course had screamed like a baby and ran away. Shadow and Tails got to his house just in time, Dash had Sonic cornered and was ready to fire.

"Guys help!" Sonic yelled.

Tails stood there and Shadow smirked, "Let him have it Dash!"

Sonic glared at Shadow, "You are a bad influence Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Never said I trying to be a good one!" Shadow said back.

"It'd help you know!" Sonic yelled at him.

Sonic looked at Dash and saw him pulling the trigger, "Dash stop! Think about it Dash! This could ruin our father son relationship!"

"I think it'd make it better!"

"Shut up Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"Make me!"

Sonic was about to walk over to punch Shadow when Dash pulled the trigger and water squirted all over Sonic's face, and again he screamed and ran making a sonic boom. Shadow was the ground laughing and Tails was still just standing there. Sonic came back and glared at Shadow, when he went by Shadow he wacked him upside the head.

"Ow, hey!" Shadow said glaring at Sonic.

"You deserve it!" Sonic yelled.

"Guys! Please let's not fight and actually burn down the house," Tails said before the men could fight.

"Yeah fine."

"Whatever…."

"Good….so what now?" Tails asked.

"We could…"

"Whoa listen guys I have to stay here and get some work done for Sarah or she'll have my head," Sonic said.

The guys looked at him, "So you're a chicken?" Shadow asked.

"What? No I'm not a chicken, you didn't even say what you were going to do," Sonic said.

"Well I'm going down to the park and walk around, Tails?" Shadow asked looking over to the kitsune.

Tails looked at Shadow, "Ummm, I'm following you, I got nothing to do today…."

"Good, well have fun Sonic," Shadow said walking towards the park.

Sonic looked at the two guys walking away, "Ummm…..wait up guys!"

* * *

Sarah finished up cleaning the bakery and closing it for the wedding. She locked the door behind her and went on her way. She was walking along running into people as usual when she saw something she didn't like; Shadow, Tails, Sonic and Dash heading towards the park. She growled, "Why?" and headed over to them.

"Sonic!"

The guys looked over to her and Sonic's eye widened, "Sarah….." he smiled, "Hey girl!" he raised his hand to give a high five.

She stared at it, "I trusted you to work on the computer…"

Sonic gulped, "Well you see I….they," he pointed to Shadow and Tails, "came over and we had to run over to find…..Cream and Tyler, yeah!"

Sarah looked at him, "Sonic the Hedgehog don't you lie to me!"

"Fine, but they did persuade me to come…."

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, "We're going home Sonic!" she dragged him and Dash all the way home.

Tails and Shadow looked at each other and walked on towards the park.

* * *

Later that night Sonic layed on the couch and winced when the spring poked his back again; he sighed ad turned over when his phone rang. He looked at it on the coffee table and left it there. It stopped and five minutes later it rang again. Sonic growled and answered it, "What Sonia!"

"Sonia's not here bro…."

"Manic? What is it with you people?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, we're just calling why?"

"At fucking midnight! Get lost Manic!" Sonic yelled into the phone.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked at the stairs and saw a pissed off Sarah, "Honey…."

"What! A little too weird bro," Manic said.

"Not you!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep and Dash just barely fell asleep and if you wake him up I swear…" she trailed off glaring at him.

Sonic looked at her and said, "Manic I got to go…and don't call me early again you're getting me in trouble!"

"Bye bro! Bye Sarah!" Manic yelled so she could hear.

She forced a smile and said, "Bye Manic…"

When Sonic hung up the phone and looked at Sarah he saw her more pissed off, "Listen Sarah I'm sorry okay? It's not my fault everyone wants to call me in the morning when I'm trying to sleep."

Sarah just stared at him, "Sarah?" Sonic asked.

He swallowed and watched as she went back upstairs. He sighed and sat down on the couch.

'_I'm dead…..' _he thought before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

**Okay I made this quick I know, I didn't really want to write this chapter for how boring it was, mainly it was about Sarah and Sonic's relationship I guess. Thank you for the reviews and adios! Chapter seven coming soon! No quote for today, think you guys are happy…..sorry for any mistakes!Well I learned how to do the lines to seperate things...Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Okay so you guys should know by now that I write as I go along, I have little plans; I'm a person that goes with flow, anyways that last chapter caused me to start thinking about things for the story, and I have a little twist comin' up, not much of a twist but close and you guys should be grateful that I'm getting these chapters up so quickly and one almost every day. Well you know the disclaimer, I think that's what it's called, well anyways all the regular Sonic characters in this story belong to SEGA not me, ones with (OC) in bold are mine, any writing in bold and **parentheses** is like an author note and characters with **_(OC)_ **like this belong to people on the site, so thank you all for the reviews, even if their only from the same people, I don't care! I thank you for that and that's what's making me keep this story up so here's chapter seven, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Sonic woke up and looked around the room, suitcases were near the door and Dash was watching TV drinking a bottle. Sonic got up on his elbows and looked towards the kitchen where Sarah was cooking. He got up and went in there, "Sarah?"

She ignored him and kept cooking and humming to herself.

Sonic looked at her and took a step towards her, "Sarah? You mad at me?"

Sarah sighed and stopped cooking and humming to look at her husband, "Sonic….I don't know….I get so mad because you don't help me anymore…what am I saying," she said and looked him right in the eye, "you never helped to begin with."

Sonic stood there, "W-what are y-you saying?"

Sarah looked at him, "If we were dating this would be the part where I break up with you."

Sonic looked at her, tears threatening to fall, "S-sarah, y-you don't m-mean that…."

"I'm sorry Sonic but all you do is cause trouble and I'm stuck here cleaning after it," she said.

"Sarah we can talk about this like couples would do," Sonic said taking a step towards her.

"Would Sonic, I don't want couples counseling or anything, I just want my husband back….." Sarah said before stepping around him and heading towards the living room where Dash was.

Sonic followed her, "No you can't leave," tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sonic but if you don't pull you're act by the time we get home, then I am and I'm taking Dash with me," she said.

"What! No! He's my son too you know! I won't let you do this, I love him and I love you!" Sonic said gripping her shoulders.

"And I love you! You know how sick this makes me, I want to stay but I can't, all you'll do is act like a child and I don't want my son being that for the rest of his life, someday you have to learn to be mature Sonic!" she said pushing him away and crying.

"NO! I won't let you leave! Stay! Please….." Sonic whispered at the end.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but when we get home from the wedding and you're still the same guy that acts like a child then I'm gone…..and I won't come back….." she said.

"I'll change! I promise you I will and we'll be the happy couple we were once were again!" Sonic said looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I hope and pray that happens Sonic," she put her hand on his cheek, "I just don't know how I can fall in love again with the guy who saved people from machines and Dr. Eggman, with them gone you're just a child yourself, so I hope you'll learn…" she finished and went upstairs to pack some more for the wedding.

Sonic stood there crying while Dash watched him and wondered why his father, his role model, would cry. When Sonic sat down on the couch Dash stood up and walked over to his father and placed his tiny hands into his dad's lap. Sonic sighed and picked Dash up, "I'm so sorry Dash, and I promise I'll be better for you and your mother…I promise….." Sonic hugged his son and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow was zipping up his suitcase for Angel Island, which the floating island had become more of a city on one side the other side, the side containing the Master Emerald there was only one couple living there; Rouge and Knuckles and their daughter, Ruby. Shadow looked at picture on the drawer that held his clothes, Amy had put pictures of the group when they moved into the house, one being of all of them, Shadow and a six month pregnant Amy were sitting on the blanket, so was Tails and Sonic and by them were their pregnant wives, Manic and his new girlfriend Sunny _(OC)_ and Sonia and her boyfriend, now fiancé, Flame _(OC) _were all sitting next to each other as well, Knuckles and a very pregnant Rouge were talking with Silver and Blaze, who hardly looked pregnant, maybe three or three and half months along. Shadow stared at the picture and looked at each one of his friends, the picture was taken in the park here in Mobius right before Knuckles and Rouge moved back to Angel Island and Silver and Blaze moved from a job offer** (Let's pretend it's almost like people live there, when I said people in the mall I meant animals, so from now on that's what I mean because I'm so confused on the place, but let's say they got home and had ideas from the real human world if they don't already have them)**.

He sighed and reminded himself to take a picture of the group, maybe after the wedding or on free time; the wedding was only on the fifteenth of June and they'd be there by the fifth or sixth, depending on who was driving. He chuckled at the thought of Sonic driving like last time, they'd counted how many deer they hit and what Sonic called an "accident". Most of them thought he was bored being Sonic the Hedgehog and all. Shadow heard the door creak and looked to see Amy curling the ends of her quills, which were longer now, like chest length. She smiled, "Thinking of old times?"

Shadow nodded, "I hate and love it when it goes so fast, you want to always learn what's going to happen in the future when you also want to go back to relive the memories…"

"I do that a lot….." Amy said looking at the group pictures, "It's different now though, and we have to live with it right?"

Shadow sighed and nodded, "I just wish we could live things at the same time, be happy with our family and friends like in the pictures."

"We will when we get to Angel Island, I promise Shadow," Amy said leaving to finish her hair.

Shadow smiled after his wife and looked down to the doorway where she had disappeared. Maria stood there smiling. Shadow chuckled and Maria walked over to her father who picked her up and swung her around causing her to giggle, "I got you! Yes I do!" he said laying her on the bed and tickling her.

She laughed and Amy came in with her hair done and smiled at the two until joining in and tickling Shadow, "Hey! Get off!" Shadow said between laughs.

"Unhand my daughter you fool!" Amy laughed and tickled him more, "Okay! Okay!" and Shadow let Maria in her mother's lap.

The couple and their daughter sat on the bed and got over their laughing fits when the phone rang, Shadow went to answer it while Amy and Maria headed downstairs to put the things in the van.

"Hello?" Shadow said into the phone.

"H-hey Shadow," Sonic said.

"Sonic? You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just calling to tell you that we're ready, if you guys are…." he said.

"Yeah we'll be there in fifteen minutes Sonic," Shadow said hanging up.

'_Wonder why he sounded as if he were crying….'_ Shadow thought before getting outside and locking the house.

"Got everything?" Amy asked as she climbed in the back with Maria on her lap **(I know it's bad for a child to be on the person's lap in a car but let's say this isn't like a law in their world….just go with it!).**

"I hope," Shadow said starting the van.

In ten minutes they were at Sonic's house and saw the couple. Sarah and Sonic looked as if they had been crying which made both Shadow and Amy curious as to why. They didn't question it but helped them get things in the van. Sonic sat on Amy's left and Sarah on her right with Dash on her lap and Maria again on Amy's. Shadow drove to Tails and Cream's house. When they got there it looked as if Tails had just gotten up.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic asked catching Tails right before he hit his head on the step to the van.

"Damn couch…" Tails mumbled.

When they got everyone and everything in, they headed off towards a plane that would take them to Angel Island, Blaze and Silver were flying all the way there so they'd be there faster. Tails slept most of the way there and Shadow and Sonic took turns driving. Cream, Amy, and Sarah talked about the baby shower they were going to throw Rouge since they'd being staying until the twentieth of June.

They drove till they got to an airport where they all piled out and got their stuff. The plane they had was big but not that big. They stood inside the airport watching the screen to see when it was their time to go.

"I call window!"

"No way, I do!"

"I called it first!"

They walked pass some kids and their parents arguing on whom had the window seat, "Oh boy…" Shadow said, "This is already fun isn't it?" he asked in sarcasm.

"Oh be quiet Shadow it will be fun when we get to Angel Island and-"

"Guys!"

They looked over and saw a green hedgehog; Manic. Sonic smiled weakly and went over to hug his brother.

"Man bro been awhile hasn't it?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, where's Sunny?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Restroom probably putting make-up on again or something…"Manic said before a blonde hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes came out.

"I do not wear any make-up Manic and you know that," she said.

Her hair was a bleach blonde color with several silver streaks in it, it's wavy and waist length. Her eyes are light silver with a gold tint that makes them look bronze. She has a tan muzzle and a curvy figure.

She walked up and hugged Sonic, "Hey Sonic, how's it going for you?"

"Oh good you know…."Sonic said trailing off and looking away.

"Hey guys I'm hungry how about you?" Manic asked.

They nodded their heads and soon everyone was seated at a dining table in the restaurant in airport. Sonic was on the end, then Dash in a booster seat **(Is that what they're called? I'm totally forgetting right now….)** then Sarah, then Amy, then Maria in the same type of chair Dash was in, then Shadow, then Tails, then Tyler, then Cream, then Manic and then Sunny by Sonic again. The waitress came and saw them, "Wow."

"I know smallest group ever," Sunny said.

The waitress, a blue mongoose with short purple hair smiled and laughed, "I know, well mine name's Roxy **(Again first name that popped in my head…)** and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

When the group were done going around saying their drinks and around again for Roxy to make sure she had it, they looked at their menus till she came back with their drinks and took their order.

"Okay I think I got it," she said after saying over and over and writing it down.

She left and the group started talking together, "I wonder who'll all be there," Manic said.

"Yeah Sonia said she wanted everyone," Sonic said.

"Hopefully not too many people," Shadow said.

After they got their order and went out of the restaurant they looked at the screen, "Man guys only five more minute till we board!" Manic said like a hyper child.

Sunny laughed and five minutes later the speaker asked for them, the group went along and boarded their plane. Each family took a seat by each other since it was two seats and toddlers sat on their parent's lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Manic and Sunny sat together in the front of the plane with Sonic and Sarah behind them. Manic sat back when he felt a kick to his seat. He turned around and saw Sarah facing back to talk to Amy while Dash was kicking Manic's seat smiling as Manic, "Hey Dash knock it off will ya?"

Dash kept kicking, "Dash I'm not messing around."

Sunny and Sonic were both looking out the window until Sonic looked over nad saw Dash kicking the crap out of Manic's seat, "Dash!"

Sarah looked back and saw Sonic glaring at Dash and Manic glaring at him, "What did you do Dash?" she asked.

"He kept kicking my seat," Manic grumbled.

Manic turned around and muttered, "I only want some sleep…"

Sonic looked at Dash and said, "Here Dash you wanna look out the window with me?"

Dash smiled and raised his hands towards his father, Sonic saw Sarah smile a little, _'Good,'_ Sonic thought, _'That's one step closer to keeping her here, that's all I want, to be a happy family again, but she's right, after Eggman and his machines are gone I am acting like a child….and I promised my son….'_

Sonic grabbed Dash and let him look out with of the window and pointed to things, "You see Dash there's another plane, can you say plane?"

Dash just looked at his father and gurgled, "Close enough," Sonic laughed.

"Dadadada!" they heard.

They looked behind them and saw Maria holding Shadow's nose and bouncing in his lap, Shadow laughed and Amy gasped and said, "You say mommy!" but Maria just looked at her mother and giggled.

Shadow smirked at Amy and Amy huffed and said, "Don't worry you'll get it someday…."

Tails and Cream were behind them, Tails holding Tyler to the window and Cream asleep. When the plane was getting ready to take off Cream woke up and started screaming that the plane was going to crash because the plane was going full speed ahead into the sky and she had no clue what was going on, "Cream, we're taking off go back to sleep," Tails calmed her down.

The whole plane ride Manic, Cream, Sunny, Sarah, and Amy fell asleep; one because they didn't have to hold their kid and two they were tired of course, when the plane did land it was the afternoon, they'd been flying for what felt like days but really it was only hours. When they got off Manic held his arms open and screamed, "Hello world!" getting looks from people and Sunny laughed, "Manic tune it down will ya?"

"Sorry babe…." Manic said and headed inside the airport.

When the group got in the airport and got their bags they looked around, "So Rouge said she and Sonia would pick us up….."

"Well then where the hell are they?" Shadow said.

They walked outside to the front and saw a bright orange hedgehog with eyes like flames. His quills were styled like Manic's except a little smaller and more "outta there". He had a very muscular built body and white chest hair. He looked around and waved to the group, "Hey guys!"

"Flame! Long time no see right?" Sunny said hugging Flame.

"Yeah, anyways Rouge and Sonia got stuck with wedding plans so I got stuck with you guys," he said jokingly.

"Well as long as I have a ride because I ain't renting a car, that's for damn sure," Shadow said.

"He still swears?" Flame asked.

"This is Shadow the Hedgehog we're talking about, it's a miracle when he doesn't swear," Sonic said.

Shadow smirked and Amy said, "If I hadn't turned him into a softy then he'd be swearing every other word."

Shadow looked at her, "Glad I fell in love then," and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh! How did you propose!" Cream asked.

The girls looked at Flame, "I walked up to her in a gangster outfit and asked 'Hey babe wanna get married?' just kidding I'll let her tell the story because I suck at them apparently," he said.

"Let me guess, she told you that?" Sonic asked.

"Yup."

"That's Sonia for ya…." Manic said.

Flame laughed, "Come on let's go, Silver and Blaze arrived yesterday, they're at Knuckles and Rouge's house, you know Rouge always telling Knuckles to buy a frickin' mansion, turns out he did."

They walked into the parking lot and saw another van, after pushing and shoving all the things in there they piled themselves in and drove across the city and to Knuckles and Rouge's mansion. When they got there it was about three stories tall, "Man Rouge got style," Manic said.

Shadow looked over and said, "No she got money."

The guys nodded and got their stuff while the girls went in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god, this place is bigger than it looks, and it looks big from outside!" Sunny said.

Sonia and Rouge came down one the million staircases, "Girls!"

"Hey!"

After a little reunion they waited for the guys to come in with the stuff, "Rouge where's Ruby?"

"With Knuckles I hope," Rouge said, "She left with him to look at the Master Emerald real quick."

Rouge looked at Amy, "I hear you're pregnant."

"I see you're pregnant," Amy said.

"Touché," Rouge said.

"Yes I am, near some months now, I don't know with all this happening I've only been to the doctor like once or twice," Amy told her.

"Well we have family doctor that lives here, she's lives with us, so she can look over you," Rouge said.

"Well thanks Rouge but-"

"Not buts Amy I'm doing this for you, might as well have while it lasts," Rouge joked with her.

Amy laughed a little and the two walked away talking. The guys came in sounding as if they had ran six hundred miles, "You got everything from the van?" Sarah asked Sonic.

Sonic was laying o the floor looking up at her, "I hope we did," he shook his head no, "because I ain't going anywhere soon."

She laughed and helped him up. Shadow looked around, "Where's Amy?"

"Talking with Rouge down the hall," Cream told him.

Shadow nodded and asked Sonia, "Where are our rooms?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't live here."

"Uuugghhhh," he said, "the sooner we get rid of these bags, the better."

"I feel your guys' pain," Flame said walking pass them and into the kitchen.

Rouge and Amy came back, "Well if it isn't my old partner, Shadow the Hedgehog, and I see you have a child coming, but where is the other one, you know the not unborn one?" Rouge asked him.

His eyes widened, "Oh nooooo, not again!"

The kids had disappeared…..again.

* * *

**Well how was it! I was trying to figure out where to end it when I got an idea. So what do you think will happen? I don't know it's a mystery…until next chapter, you guys are so lucky I'm getting these done with plans this week….so lucky. You guys should thank me….anyways sorry for any mistakes- whoa see how many words we got in this chappy? More than last time and that was 3,030; in this chappy we got 3,681 words counting something with the lines! High fives for everyone! But yes I'm so so so sososososo sorry for any mistakes. See ya later in chapter…eight! I had to think about that…..Oh and before I forget Sunny and ****Flame belong to calypso the echidna. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! I am going to try and make each chapter longer and longer, okay? Well I'm sure you guys are okay with that. The regular Sonic characters in this story belong to SEGA not me, ones with (OC) are mine, ones with **_(OC)_ **are other people's on the website**.** Thank you all for who reviewed in the short amount of time between these chapters! LOL jk, thank you though and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What! You mean you lost them!" Sonia yelled.

"Again….." Sonic said looking away.

"You mean you guys lose them all the time?" Rouge asked.

"It turned out to be a hobby these last few days actually," Tails said.

"Well let's not just stand here like morons, let's go find them!" Shadow said, "This place is huge!"

"Yeah so where do we start?" Sonic asked looking around the place.

Shadow looked at him as if he were dumb, which in this case he was, "Sonic, we're in a mansion with tons of people looking for a small amount of kids…what do you think?"

Sonic looked at him until he got it, he widened is eyes, "Ooohhhh, I'll look outside."

"Me too," Tails said.

"How about me?" a voice said.

They looked to the staircase and saw Silver and Blaze holding their daughter **(Sorry if I said in past chapters they had a son, no they had a girl.)**, Amethyst, a white cat with gold eyes and her mother's style of hair thank goodness.

"Look in the west wing of the house," Rouge said, "It'd be easy for them to land up there."

"Okay," they said and disappeared to probably the west wing.

"Me and the girls will split up and look for them around the east, north and south wings of the house, you guys go outside and look for them, the door was open," Rouge told everyone and they split up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys had split up; Shadow had gotten the front part of the house, Tails the sides and Sonic the back which was practically a garden and a fountain that matched the one in the front of the house. Sonic walked around everything yelling their names. He stepped on a thorn that went through his shoe; it was a big ass thorn, "Owwwww!"

Tails on the other hand was running from the dog they apparently had, "Good doggie! Sit, play dead, close eyes and count to a million!" Tails yelled at it as he ran.

Shadow had found a shed by the side of the house in front of it, "Kids?"

He called their names and walked in, he stepped over a can of paint but didn't see the other one; out of the shed came a blue Shadow, "Damn….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls weren't having much luck either; Sarah was walking through the first floor kitchen, opening cupboards with no luck of finding the kids. Her thoughts went back to the morning when she had the talk with Sonic; she now regretted it, wishing she could take it all back. She wasn't paying attention and she ran into pots and pans knocking them over.

Cream walked around living room, running into things such as the glass cabinet and the huge vase that looked roughly around from the ancient echidna times. She tipped it over and about broke it but good thing the butler was there helping her look in the living room.

Amy walked into the computer room which was huge! It held a couple computers and tons of desks, more like a work room, there were papers on each desk. Amy bent down to see if they were hiding in the desks when she stood up she bumped her head the computer and sent it knocking over, it went to the next one and knocked that one over, and so forth and so forth till all the computers in the room were knocked over. Amy gasped and ran out of the room to go and get Rouge, who was having trouble herself.

Rouge was in the library and had already knocked plenty of books down and when Amy came in and slipped on one and fell over to the cart full of the books Rouge had just picked up, she pushed them over and tons of books were on the floor.

"Amy!"

"I'm sorry I did the same things with your computers, I'm so sorry Rouge!" Amy said looking has if she'd cry any second.

"Wait you did what? No let's just tell the maids about this and get you checked up in case you did something to hurt the baby okay?" Rouge said going out of the room with Amy following her, "Okay Rouge."

~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow grumbled as he tried to get the paint off, "I am _**not**_ looking like Sonic for the rest of the visit."

He heard a laugh and saw Tails….in shredded clothes, "Tails?"

"Y-yeah Shadow or should I say Sonic?" Tails laughed like a crazy person.

"Tails did the dog almost eat you?"

"Oh so you knew about the dog!" Tails said pointing at Shadow, he acted so drunk.

"And did you find some alcohol that didn't belong to you?" Shadow asked.

"Nooooo- yeah, yep I think I remember finding some…." Tails said.

"How much did you drink?" Shadow asked him.

Tails looked at Shadow with his eyes wide, "Maybe the rest of the bottles…."

"And how many were there Tails?"

"Like four or ten…."

"How big were they?" Shadow asked.

Tails held out his hands and it looked like he wanted a hug that's how far they were, "Regular sized beer cans," he said then he looked down to his hands and shrunk his them down to make it a beer can.

"Oh boy….." Shadow sighed and got up from the box crate thing he was sitting on.

"Oh boy….." Tails mocked.

Shadow frowned at the kitsune, "Come on Tails, let's get you inside and to bed or something…." And he started walking with Tails to the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic was walking or limping a bit under some arch that led to the garden of roses and tulips when he heard a voice, "Sonic? Is that you?"

He turned and saw someone he didn't expect to see, "Sally…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the girls were in the living room sitting on the couches, "Now what?"

"Maybe the guys had better luck?" Cream said.

"I hope," Amy said.

They heard the door open and looked back to find Shadow dragging a really drunk Tails, "Rouge, you mind telling me where the hell you have alcohol?"

"Everywhere…." Rouge said.

"But you're pregnant Rouge," Amy said.

"I know I never said I drank any, I just have it there, why?" she asked looking back at Shadow.

"Have you not seen him?" Shadow said pulling the drunken kitsune in the living room for the girls to see.

"Tails…." Cream gasped.

Tails looked over at her, "H-hey pretty lady…..can I have your number?"

Cream giggled and said, "Tails are you okay?"

Tails looked down then shook his head, "Nah…"

Cream giggled again, "Come on let's get you to bed."

"You're sleeping with me right?" Tails said as Cream picked him up.

She blushed and the other girls smirked and winked, "Not tonight Tails."

When she came back she wacked Blaze upside the head, "Hey what was that for!"

Cream rolled her eyes. Shadow sat down next to Amy and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, he looked around before asking, "Where's Sonic?"

"I don't know…" Sonia said as Manic and Flame came in.

Flame sat by Sonia and wrapped his arm around her while Manic sat down next to Sunny. Sunny glared at Manic, "What?" he asked.

She tilted her head and said, "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do," he said and pulled her into his lap as she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sis, how many people are comin to this wedding?" Manic asked looking at Sonia now.

"Well us duh….oh my god…" Sonia said.

"What now?" Shadow asked her.

"Sally….she's here and coming to the wedding….." Sonia said.

Amy stood up, "Are you crazy! If Sonic sees her and she sees him you know what'll happen!"

"Wait who is this Sally?" Sarah asked.

Amy sighed and sat back down, "She was Sonic's old girlfriend before you…..she cheated on him so he dumped her and one month later he fell heads over heels for you," Amy said pointing to Sarah.

"Yeah, Sally will do whatever it takes to get the things she wants and if she wants Sonic….." Rouge said.

"Then she won't stop without getting him….." Blaze finished.

Sarah gasped, "What, who does that bitch think she is?"

"The princess," Cream said.

"No….the queen…" Rouge said.

"What," Amy looked over to Rouge, "She's queen now?"

"Yep, as been for….six months now I think, maybe eight I forget…." Rouge said.

They heard the door open and close again, they looked back thinking it was Sonic but it was Knuckles and he had all the kids.

Rouge giggled, "Now you're a babysitter?"

"No but I thought this little girl reminded me of someone," he said holding Maria.

Dash was on his left leg while Tyler on his right. Ruby, a white echidna with dreads like her father; down and with purple eyes and bat wings was on her father's shoulders. Shadow got up while Knuckles held Maria out for her father, she was excited to see her father again; she held out her tiny arms for her father. Shadow got Maria and tossed her up in the air before catching her; she giggled and held his nose, "Good to know you're safe in my arms," Shadow said sitting by Amy again.

Tyler and Dash ran to their mothers and hugged them; Sarah looked at Knuckles, "Have you seen Sonic?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Sorry I didn't even look," before sitting down next to Rouge with Ruby on his lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic backed away; Sally had him trapped in the shed Shadow had gotten paint all over him, "Come on Sonic let's ….talk…."

"No I know what you mean by that and I've told you before I'm married and I have a family," Sonic said.

"I know that but I also know you're lonely, you don't love your wife do you?" Sally said coming closer to him.

"I do know that I love Sarah!" Sonic said.

"You might but after I'm done with you, you'll definitely love me again, then you can come and be my king…..you heard about that? I became queen Sonic and I'm looking for my king, you could be it you know…..all you have to do is say it…." Sally said coming closer and closer to him, his back against the wall in the shed.

"You're wife is probably cheating on you by now, and you could always get back for it you know…." Sally said and took one more step to be pressed up against him.

Sonic's blood boiled, "No Sally," he grabbed her wrists and turned them around so she had her back against the wall, "I don't care what you think but I'm not about to lose the one and _only_ girl I will _ever_ love, and that's Sarah, not Sally, _**Sarah!"**_ he looked at her with anger in his eyes and he turned around and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys I have a really bad feeling about this….." Amy said.

Sonic still hadn't come in and Sarah was getting the most worried, "What if Sally found him already?"

"No Cream she couldn't have had, this place is too big," Blaze said trying to hold some doubt that Sonic was with Sally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver was walking along out front to go back inside when he saw Sonic," Hey Sonic!"

Silver was holding six month old Amethyst and running to catch up with Sonic. Sonic looked back and waited for him, "I got stuck with Sally in the shed…."

"What! What did she do?" Silver asked.

"You know…" Sonic said looking over to Silver.

"Oh hell no….."

"Yeah good thing I got out before that even could happen…." Sonic said.

"Yeah thank god!" Silver said as they reached the front door.

They headed in and Sonic was attacked by Sarah in the living room, right in the middle of it so everyone could see and hear them, "I'm so sorry Sonic! I regret the words I told you this morning! I regret all of it! I won't ever leave you not ever!" everyone was in shock, "I will stay with you because that's where I belong, Dash and I belong with you Sonic….."

Sonic looked at her, "I ran into Sally….."

Sarah looked at him with sad and worried eyes thinking he would leave her, "And I've never been happier to get away from that bitch!" Sonic said and kissed Sarah.

"Thank you god!" Silver yelled up towards to the ceiling over their cheering friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night, near ten o' clock, and they were huddled near the fireplace. They were all on the floor, Sarah in Sonic's lap holding Dash while Sonic had his arms wrapped around them and was leaning his back on the couch. Rouge was sitting with her back on the couch thinking of baby names while Ruby playing with her toys beside her on her right and Knuckles played with his daughter on her right **(on Ruby's right)**. Cream and Tyler were coloring in coloring books near the fireplace and Silver was trying to make his daughter laugh. Blaze was coloring with Cream and Tyler. Sunny was sleeping on Manic's shoulder while Manic was listening to music. Flame and Sonia were looking at things for the wedding and Shadow held Maria in his lap while Amy sat by him on his left.

"I like the green and blue…."

"How about we add orange somewhere?"

"Sure."

While they were discussing Cream was talking with Blaze and both females watched as Silver made moments that his daughter would never forget or forget in the next minute.

Sarah sighed, "What love?"

She looked up at her husband, "I'm so….."

"So what?"

"So happy….." Sarah said as she laid further back and fell asleep.

Sonic smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He looked at the sleeping Amy and Maria. Shadow was looking at them lovingly, _'I don't mind anymore that Shadow was dating Amy back then….in fact I'm glad for it…I might have never met Sarah, she was a friend of Amy's, a long distant friend too.'_ He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Sonic was jealous maybe when Shadow and Amy were dating? I don't know…Okay I made this one quick…..sorry for any mistakes but I got really bored at doing this chapter…so next one I'll make a little longer than the others (hopefully, no promises) that I have and more interesting then this one…..I haven't got this story really planned but I know how it ends so that's like a plus right? Well not exactly 3,000 or more words but I could care less, as long as you guys get the chapter right? So review and see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine people! All characters blah blah blah you get it right? Good because I am SICK and TIRED of saying that whole paragraph each chapter! Enjoy and review!**

Sonia was watching Dash and Maria while Sonic and Sarah went on a date and Amy and Shadow went to a doctor's appointment. She was looking through a magazine and watching the two play with some blocks Blaze had given them to keep them entertained. Everyone else was helping getting things ready for the big day; Sonia was excited but also getting cold feet, _'No! I want to marry Flame and that's how it's gonna go, for now just look after these little monsters.'_

She laughed as Maria took a block away from Dash and Dash practically tackled her, _'Oh what would Shadow say about that... no what would Shadow do about that?'_

"Hey Dash leave her alone, there's plenty of blocks left," Sonia told her nephew.

Dash looked at her and gurgled and went back to fighting with Maria. Sonia sighed and looked at the magazine again till she heard Maria start crying. She looked up and saw that Dash had bit her! Bit her!

"Dash!" she yelled at him and picked up Maria and tried calming her down.

"No! We do not do that!" she said yelling at him.

Dash looked up at his aunt and disappeared in a small blue blur, "Dash!"

Sonia looked around the room, "Where could he have gone so fast?"

She shook her head, "I have to go find him, Maria," she said looking at the small child, "You're coming with me and you had better not run off!"

Sonia carried Maria while heading off to find the young hedgehog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I after she cheated on me, I left her," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sarah were at a restaurant in the city talking about Sally, "Then you met me…"

Sonic stared at his wife lovingly, "Then I met you…." he smiled at her.

Sarah looked over to her left, "What?" Sonic asked her.

"I wonder how Sonia is doing…" Sarah said looking at the door.

"She's fine," Sonic said.

"That's what Cream and Amy tried telling me when you guys were at the mall, and look where that ended up," Sarah said.

"I still wouldn't go back and fix it," Sonic said.

Sarah looked at him, "Why?"

Sonic shrugged, "I guess it was fun in a way, and it was a lesson well learned."

"I guess," Sarah said as they were served their food they ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Mrs. Hedgehog you seem to be fine and you probably already know what to do with the healthy food and exercise every now and then right?" the doctor said.

Amy was lying on the bed and Shadow sitting next to her, "Seems?" Shadow asked the doctor, a female red parrot with green eyes.

"I'm sure she is sir," the doctor said.

Before Shadow could say anything Amy said, "Thank you Dr. Swelen."

The doctor smiled and the two walked out of the hospital and into the city.

"Amy-"

"Shadow I'm fine really, I am," Amy said and getting in the car they borrowed from Rouge.

Shadow sighed and got in and drove them back to the house. When they got in they saw Maria running around, she saw her father and ran for it. Shadow smirked and ran over and caught her in his arms, "Running again?"

She looked at her father and giggled. Sonia came into the room and sighed in relief, "Anything wrong Sonia?" Amy asked her.

"Not with Maria," Sonia said worryingly.

"Then what?" Shadow asked her standing up and holding Maria close his chest while she tried to get away.

"Um…..you guys know when Sonic and Sarah are supposed to get back?"

The two shook their heads, "Ooohhhh nooooo…." She whined and ran around the room again.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to her, "Sonia what wrong?" Amy asked her.

Sonia turned around, "I lost Dash!" she yelled scaring Maria.

Maria started crying and holding onto her father, "Shhhhh, it's alright Maria," Shadow said walking into the living room away from the two females.

"See I can't be a good mother in the future!" Sonia said.

"Sonia calm down!" Amy said, "You just scared Maria, and Dash has to be around here somewhere."

"O-Okay…" the sobbing Sonia said.

"Good, now where was the last place you saw him?" Amy asked.

"I yelled at him because he bit Maria because she wouldn't give the block back because she stole it from him and-"

"I get it, so he just ran off?"

"Yes!" Sonia said.

"Well where are the places you looked?"

"The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom," Sonia said.

Amy looked at her, "That's not even one fourth of the house, we still should have some chance of finding him."

Sonia nodded and the two ran off to find Dash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dash on the other hand was in the garage, Tails had left the door open when he left to help the others to get things ready for the wedding. Dash wondered around; walking into things. He walked into a table leg and hit his head, the paint can on top of the table fell to the ground beside Dash. The impact of the ground made the lid smash and an opening where all the paint got everywhere. Dash screamed when the paint got near his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shhhhh Maria sweetie, you're fine," Shadow calmed her down to where she was sleeping.

He set her gently on the soft couch in a position that wouldn't hurt her. He almost sat down when he heard something; a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dash's POV

It hurts. What is it? I can't see. I remember hitting something and a big round thing falling. I remember something coming out of it and I remember getting it in my eye. I don't know what to do; I want someone.

I want the person that wraps her arms around me, soothing me. I want her now, to comfort me, make the pain stop, but I don't where she is…wait I hear something. I scream when someone's arms are around me, their bigger then my mommy's, I want my mommy! Get me out of here mommy! Save me! Help me! Where are you! Where is she! I need her!

"Hold on Dash, I'm gonna get you help!" I hear a voice say, I hardly know what it means but I regret running from the lady that yelled at me.

The voice speaks again and says things I can't understand until I hear more voices, their worried and their frightened. I want them to help me not say things I can't understand! I want my mommy. The person holding me gives me to someone else. It's a female; she has small arms and a soothing voice like mommy's. I hear another baby gurgling and the person that held me before says, "Maria come here we don't need you to get hurt next!"

I know two words from what the voice said; Maria and hurt. I'm hurt? I can't see, so of course I'm hurt! I hear something again, it sounds like what we rode in before, and daddy calls them cars. We stop after a long time and I'm rushed into another person's arms. They shout orders to others there around me; I don't feel the presence of the three people from before. I feel sick, I see nothing, and I want my mommy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah and Sonic were getting done eating and paying for it when Sarah's phone went off.

"I got it," Sonic said while she paid for the food.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

After the waiter was gone Sarah stared back at Sonic and saw his face; shock, scared and worried.

"W-what?" he asked.

After a long silence Sonic growled, "Sonia I swear if he's…I'm gonna kill you!" Sonic slammed the phone shut and ran outside with Sarah following him, "Sonic! What are you doing!"

"Dash is in the hospital!"

**Listen guys I'm sorry for making this short but something just happened and so I don't feel up to making another chapter right now. Sorry and review if you want.**

**-Failing is not the opposite of success. Failing is another step to success.**

**That's a quote for the person that just said some things to me making me quit this chapter so short, blame them if you want, I have no problem with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back from camping and I have 7 blisters on my left foot and 6 on my right so it hurts to walk too much. I'd appreciate it if people would review my other story "What A Camping Trip" please guys, please! Well you know the disclaimer, so here's chapter ten.**

* * *

Everyone was in the hospital hallway either sitting down in chairs, pacing, or leaning on the wall. Amy and Shadow sat together with Maria in his lap, Rouge sat down watching little Ruby wonder not too far in the hallway and Knuckles leaned on the wall beside her watching his daughter. Tails gave Cream a chair with Tyler while he paced with Sonic. Manic watched his brother pace and his girlfriend hug a crying Sarah. Sonia stayed away from Sonic since he had gotten here.

_Flashback_

_Sonic storms in the hospital pissed. He ran down the hallway looking for the big group while his wife yelled for him to stop. Sonic stopped and watched a doctor talk to Shadow and walk away. Sonic walked over there and saw his sister leaning against the wall._

"_You were supposed to be watching him!" _

_Sonia would have been attacked if not for Flame and Shadow who held Sonic back._

"_I did! He ran away Sonic! Trust me!" she said with tears coming._

"_I don't give a shit, he could be dead! You hear me!" Sonic had yelled in her face._

"_Sonic, chill man!" Flame said._

_Sonic punched Flame, "Me? Don't tell me to be chill!"_

"_Sonic, stop!" Sarah yelled/ cried._

_Everything became a blur for Sonic and soon he had passed out, either from the panic or Shadow punching him; he would probably ever figure it out._

_Flashback Ended_

Flame sat down staring at the floor while Silver and Blaze sat next to him with their daughter. A small female mouse came out into the hall with a clipboard. She was a light brown mouse with darker wavy brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"Hedgehog?"

Shadow and Sonic stood up, Shadow sighed, "I'm so used to that….."

"I don't think that's such a good thing in a hospital," Amy whispered over to him.

Sonic and Sarah walked over to the mouse, "Is he okay?" Sarah asked searching for a sign of anything in the mouse's deep blue eyes.

She sighed, "You're lucky he won't be blind."

"We have issues like this but never had we one with a child not even a year old, so here's my question for you, how did this happen?" the mouse finished looking from parent to parent when she stopped at Shadow.

"You came in with your wife and some other girl, care to explain what happened to Dash?" the mouse said to him.

Shadow looked at her before saying, "He ran off from Sonia after she yelled at because he bit my daughter. Amy and I came back to the house and saw Sonia running around crazy. She freaked Maria out by screaming I believe and so I took her in the living room to calm her down. The girls went on to search for Dash. When Maria did calm down I heard something. So I went to the sound and saw Dash crying in a puddle of paint, what kind it was I don't know, and how it got like that I still don't know. We panicked for awhile till we got here. I called Knuckles and Tails who brought their family over while Sonia called her siblings, bringing Manic and his girlfriend Sunny and this crazy son of a bitch Sonic with a bawling Sarah. Good enough?"

The mouse looked at him, "Good enough for now," before walking off.

Sonic reached out for the mouse to try to get any other information out of her while Sarah glared at Shadow, "Bawling?"

"Just being honest," the Ultimate Life Form shrugged.

"I'll show you honest," Sarah said getting ready to smack him.

"Sarah, stop," Knuckles said.

"How can I knowing my son is in there without my protection?"

"I don't know just don't kill someone okay?" Amy said to the frustrated female.

Sarah sighed and sat down with Sonic standing in the hallway looking to the spot where the nurse walked off.

"I'm so sorry Sonic, I really am," Sonia said stepping up towards her brother.

Sonic turned around without any emotion to his eyes, "Really?"

She nodded, "Then you would've watched them better!" Sonic yelled at her.

"I didn't mean to make him run off, he bit Maria!"

"So!"

"So! She's my daughter!" Shadow said standing up.

"Shadow," Amy said trying to get him to step down from the fight.

"No, this selfish bastard should now a thing or two right now," Shadow said.

"I am trying to keep my son safe!" Sonic said.

Clearly Sonia didn't matter right now.

"By letting him do whatever he wants!" Shadow said.

"At least your daughter never was even close to dying!" Sonic said.

Shadow stopped and looked at his rival/friend, "You're right Sonic, you're always right aren't you?" he said and you could have sworn to seen tears forming in his eyes.

They watched as Shadow walked away; down the hall leaving them. Amy looked down at the floor before getting up and walking over to Sonic, "Sonic," she shook her head, "Maria…." she swallowed, "was a few weeks early when she was born…" Amy looked Sonic in the eyes, tears forming, "the doctors said it was pure luck she even lived, and I'm sorry for what happened to your son, paint can always be washed out quickly and it won't do anything to hurt the person, but what Maria had to go through hurt Shadow more than it did for me, he was excited to have a child and when his almost died….." she shook her head again.

She turned to walk out, "Ames…"

She turned towards Sonic, "Why didn't…." he trailed off for Rouge to finish it for him, "Hun why didn't you tell us?"

"She lived, it didn't matter right?" Amy said crying and smiling.

"We still deserve to know," Tails said.

"You guys are right, so now you all know," she said before walking out, following Shadow's steps.

Sonic looked down and sighed, "That was…"

"Unexpected?" Tails said.

They all agreed and a nurse came to talk to them, the same mouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow had his arms on the steering wheel, his head bent over it. He heard the car door open and knew it was Amy.

"Shadow?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Dadadadada," Maria said not knowing what was going on.

She rested her tiny arms on her father's side till he looked out a little and saw his daughter.

"I told them…"

Shadow looked at his daughter still, "Shadow….that was nine months ago, she's gonna be just fine," Amy said.

Shadow sighed and sat straight up in the seat; he grabbed Maria and hugged her close. Amy looked at them as Shadow cried and hugged his daughter for dear life.

"Shadow…." Amy smiled a little and looked back to the hospital doors to see animals coming out and going in.

Her phone went off and said 'Rouge' on the screen, Amy picked the phone up and answered it, "Hello Rouge."

"Amy we're going back to the house, well most everyone. Sonic, Sarah, Sonia, and Manic are staying, you guys wait for us, good thing we brought the van too, we're leaving the car here, see ya soon."

"Bye Rouge."

Amy looked at Shadow, "Come on cry baby their coming out."

Shadow glared at Amy playfully, "I wasn't crying, Maria poked me."

Amy put on her seat buckle as she saw the rest of the gang come out, "Sure she did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the group minus the four got back to the mansion, everything was quiet. Tails went to clean the mess with Knuckles. After they ate dinner they all went their separate ways to their bedrooms. Flame stayed downstairs staring at the fire in the fireplace. When he heard the door click and open he looked back and saw Sonia.

"Hey," he said smiling.

She smiled a little and sat down next to him, "Sonic and Sarah are staying the night over; they got the doctors to agree for two people, Manic went around back to feed the dog so he should be here soon."

The door opened and Manic appeared, "Hey lovebirds."

"Goodnight Manic," Sonia said.

"You could always ask for privacy you know, I understand," he said.

"Ew," Sonia looked at him.

"Just kidding, night though," Manic left and it was only them two there.

Sonia leaned her head on Flame's chest, "Flame…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Sonic will still come to the wedding?" she asked almost nodding off.

"I don't know, I rarely talk to him."

"I hope he does….he's my brother…." She said going to sleep.

Flame looked down and smiled at his fiancé, "I bet he will Sonia, don't worry about it know though, get some sleep," as she nodded and finally was consumed in sleep.

Flame looked at the fireplace again watching as the flames crackled and the wood burned, how the color matched him so easily before sighing and laying his head down on Sonia's.

'_It's this time in life you're glad you met someone you love.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic sat by his wife in the hospital room where Dash was staying. After the gang left the two were escorted to the big room for the little child.

Sonic huffed and said, "Who would have thought that I'd be sitting by my nine month old son in the hospital…."

Sarah looked at him and grabbed his hands, "Sonic, it's all right, he's fine now and safe," she heaved a big sigh, "and I'm making sure this won't happen ever again."

Sonic looked at her and smiled weakly before raising their clasped hands and kissing hers softly then he put them down again, "…I don't know what to say anymore…like back when Amy still chased me around and I always felt uncomfortable around her death hugs, then when Shadow got in the picture I actually tried to contact her more often till one day…she just wasn't there behind me; chasing me and yelling Sonikku."

He cracked a smile as Sarah listened to him, he smiled and shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm still glad it all happened, I wouldn't take back a death hug or a glare any day if it would _still_ lead me to you," he looked at her, "because somehow it wouldn't feel the same."

She hugged him and he returned the embrace by hugging her even tighter, as if the world would explode if he didn't.

Sarah stopped and looked at him, "You were jealous of Shadow?"

"A little…okay a lot," he said, "It just wasn't ever the same after she wasn't there, she was with someone else, someone that had their own nickname for her too, someone who would be wrapping their arms around her instead of me, someone that would she would call out for when she saw sight of him, someone that would she would give her famous death hugs to instead of me, someone she would chase after…but he, Shadow, would never run away like I did."

"Long thing you just said there, but I get it, someone she would kiss with it not being you, someone that she would marry and have kids with that wasn't you, but you remember when we first met?" she asked.

Sonic thought for two seconds before smiling, "Yeah, we were at the airport because Amy told Shadow her friend was coming in from a long flight and would stay with them for a week, Shadow brought me along not wanting to be alone, for once, and we held a sign Amy and Cream decorated that said 'Welcome Sarah!' in glitter….man how stupid we felt holding up that sign, but," he looked at her, "it was worth it."

"Why was holding a sign worth it?" she asked confused.

He looked at her lovingly, "Because if we didn't I would have never seen your pretty face sooner."

She looked at him and laughed, "That was so…cheesy in a way, but in another it was nice."

He laughed along with her, "Just remember you didn't just stay a week."

"I stayed forever and that's how it's gonna be between us right?" she layed her head on his chest.

"There's no question in that," he said wrapping his arms around her and layed his head on her's.

* * *

**Okay I know it's a little short but I felt like I needed to end it here, so review please! See ya later and please read my other story 'What A Camping Trip' and tell me if I should carry it on, because I might just delete it and redo it, so please review to that story and either say redo it or keep going. I kinda wanna redo it since it was rushed….so see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**READ PLEASE BEFORE READING THE STORY:**

**Hey guys! Chapter eleven! *starts crying* I'm so happy! Thanks for reading it you guys! Don't worry it's not the end; I plan on doing a sequel of it and them possibly a threquel or whatever they're called. It's not even the last chapter…I think…..I don't know but we're near the end! I know, but these last chapters are gonna be LONG…hopefully.**

**Okay so I'm kinda making this a sorta songfic, really it isn't but hello the wedding! So I am a gleek, meaning I LOVE Glee, so that's some of the songs I'm gonna do, mainly the only songs…okay not really but it's true. So don't judge how I have their voices as the same of the Glee characters, and if you have no clue what Glee is or don't watch it then…great just go with it! So girls first! And I don't have all the characters of Glee as the Sonic group so work with it…man that was complicated….**

**Girls**

**Rachel: Amy**

**Quinn: Cream**

**Mercedes: Rouge**

**Santana: Sarah (Okay so usually I have Sally but this is couples…ish)**

**Tina: Blaze**

**I don't have any Brittany but I guess I could start with her being Sonia….**

**Boys**

**Finn: Shadow**

**Puck: Silver**

**Artie: Knuckles**

**Kurt/ Sam: Tails (Again deal with it and sorry if you don't like it, I'm used to it like this and I gave him two because Sam and Quinn do a song together and Kurt hardly does any and so does Sam so it works)**

**Blaine: Sonic (I'm not making them a couple guys, I'm just doing how I think their voices would or should sound like in Glee)**

**Mike I guess could be Manic or something, your choice.**

_**Others songs that aren't Glee I'll just have like their names like here's an ex. **__Sonia: (whatever she's singing, like how other authors do it)_

**Okay I'm sorry for such a seriously long authors note in the beginning or whatever these things are called.**

**So please enjoy and review because I'm excited about this chapter and others coming!**

* * *

"You want me to what!" Amy said to Sonia.

"Sing at the wedding."

It had been two days after the paint incident and everyone went on to the wedding plans like nothing had happened.

""Oh no I heard you I just…..that's a little….I can't sing!" Amy yelled at her as Sonia was putting flowers around the back yard where the wedding was gonna take place.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "You know that's a big fat lie, I can just ask Shadow if you do or not and he'd say yes, I know it."

"I don't want to though!" Amy said still following her.

"Please Amy! The band can't come so I asked Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Tails to."

"Fine- wait they're gonna sing?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember high school?" Sonia asked.

Amy leaned on the side of the arch where the soon to be married couple would be married, "The good old days….." she smiled.

Sonia looked at the pregnant female, "Yeah…they were the best, hilarious that we girls once even competed with them to see who was the best band…remember when they gave up because you went a higher octave?"

Amy laughed and smiled, "Yeah that was definitely the best days of our lives…but what songs?"

Sonia shrugged, "I'm letting them choose, I told them it had to do with the wedding, but knowing them they'll probably go outside the box and do something more fantastic, but I'm not complaining."

"So what should I sing?"

Sonia shrugged, "Wait, why not the girls surprise the guys by singing? Like all of us? Even you could join if you want!"

Sonia smiled, "I think you're right Amy, I mean I didn't tell the guys you were singing; they think it's just them, this will work! Thanks, and see ya Rouge wants to go baby shopping again."

"Bye!" the pink hedgehog watched as Sonia skipped out of the backyard and into the house, "This is gonna be fantastic!" Amy said heading into the house.

When she got in she saw Cream with Sarah watching Dash. The door opened and a certain green crocodile **(is that what he is?) **came through, "Amy!"

"Vector!" Amy walked to Vector who gave Amy a bone crushing hug, "Pregnant."

"Oh sorry Amy," Vector let her go and watched as Charmy flew by, "Hey Amy!" the older but still hyper bee said.

"Hello Charmy," she said as she watched as he flew around the house, "Man Rouge is rich!"

"Charmy!" Espio said walking through, "That's not the nicest thing to say.

Charmy shrugged, "She's not even here, remember we saw her pull out of the driveway with Sonia."

"Still…" Espio started, "Chill Espio," Charmy beat him from saying anything.

Charmy flew off, "Cream!" to his friend.

"Charmy! Is Vector here?" you could hear from the living room.

"Yep! Vector get your butt over here!"

Vector grumbled and walked over to the living room.

"I see you still do that detective agency Espio, am I right?" Amy asked.

"I sense you are pregnant Amy, am I right?" Espio said smirking at her.

"Touché Espio," Amy said with a laugh.

"But yes we are," he told her.

"You guys get more work now?"

He shook his head, "I'm starting to think we should just move on with our lives…."

Amy shrugged, "No offence Espio, but I think that's a good idea, as far as you're work goes you only need to find a missing shovel or something every now and then."

Espio looked at her, "You're right, but Vector loves his job, when really he just listens to music all day."

"What about Vanilla? He still hasn't told her has he?"

He shook his head again, "No, Vanilla is still single and Vector still has a crush on her."

Amy almost said something when Vanilla walked in, "She road with us," Espio said.

"Oh, hey Vanilla!" Amy said going over to hug the rabbit.

"Oh Amy I haven't seen you in ages!"

Amy laughed, "Cream and Tyler are-"

Amy laughed again as Vanilla went to hunt down her daughter and grandson before Amy could say another word about them.

"She hasn't seen them in forever," Amy said.

"Agreed…whose dog is that outside?" Espio asked.

"Uh…Rouge's I believe, why?"

"Because it almost ate Charmy," Espio said.

"Buster? Wow, hungry dog…."Amy said.

"Well I best go and see if Vector is capable of getting the duct tape for Charmy's mouth," Espio said walking off.

"Tie him to the chair!" Amy joked.

You could hear Espio's chuckle as he walked into the living room. Amy smiled, _'Nice to see him smile once and a while.' _

Amy was going to walk to the kitchen when she heard noise. She looked up but noticed the noise was coming from the basement. Amy wondered about the noise and decided to go and check on it. She found the basement door and opened it, going downstairs. When she got at the end of the stairs she didn't see what she thought she would normally see in a basement, there was a stage and a bar with red, blue, green and yellow lights around the entire room. There were tables and chairs in front of the stage, "What does Rouge do down here?"

"She used it for a bar when friends here came over."

Amy looked at the stage and saw Knuckles sitting on the stage. Amy looked around, no noise was being played, in fact it had stopped when she had opened the door, "Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that noise?" Amy asked.

"What noise?" Knuckles said.

Amy tilted her head a bit and smiled, "Knuckles, I know what you guys were doing…."

Knuckles looked at her, "I'm down here by myself."

"Getting a drink?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said.

Amy looked at him unconvinced, "Well Sonia said you guys would be playing at the wedding," she walked on the stage by the curtain.

Knuckles shifted so he could look at her, "We never said yes."

"That might be true but remember this is Sonia's wedding and she is Sonic's sister, so of course you guys would've said yes," Amy said standing by the curtain with folded arms.

Knuckles quickly looked at the curtain that was tied up then back to Amy, he smiled and said, "Okay you got me, I was getting things ready and I played the instruments since it's been a while you know?"

She smiled and sat down next to him, he held out his arms just in case she needed it, "I'm fine," she said when she was sitting by him, "It's definitely been a while…..what are you guys singing?"

"Nope, we aren't saying."

Amy smiled, "Sonia said she let you guys pick and told you it had to do with weddings, but then she also said you guys would probably do something more fantastic, and I believe her, you guys were always ones to try and stand out."

"And we will, what about you? You doing anything?" Knuckles asked.

Amy shook her head, "Nope, well besides walking down the aisle as a bridesmaid….it's been awhile since I've done that…." She looked up at the ceiling and you could tell a small smile coming to her lips.

"Since Cream's wedding with Tails."

"Yeah but it seems like forever, hell it was," Amy said.

They sat there for a little while in silence till Amy slid off the stage, "Well I better go back up see ya Knuckles."

"Bye Amy."

She looked back, "Bye guys," she walked up as Shadow, Silver and Tails came out behind the curtain and Sonic came down from the ceiling on the poles going across, "Man she looked right at me and smiled a little, I thought I was dead!" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Man Knuckles I thought you two would have like a heart to heart and we could hear what she thought about Shadow," Silver joked.

Shadow glared at him, "Next time we'll hide in here when all the girls come so then we can hear them talk about you!"

"I was just kidding Shadow, sheesh…." Silver muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy returned upstairs smiling as she walked to the kitchen she passed Flame and Manic talking she didn't really care what about since she was so hungry, man all your brain cells just go to making a baby that they leave the mother completely dumb. Amy sighed and got to the kitchen, "Time for some food."

As Amy was finishing up her sandwich Sarah came in with Dash on one those leash things some parents have on their child's back, it was like a backpack and a dog leash at the same time. Amy looked at him, "You're seriously gonna do that?"

Sarah got food out for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Yes, he runs away to often, I mean the first time was when he trashed the house after the whole bakery incident and then it was the paint, I don't want him running off into the streets when I'm shopping just because I don't have time to hold onto him because I'm busy getting groceries. Amy it's a perfectly normal thing so just back off please I've had a stressful day."

Amy raised her eyebrow as she finished her last bite and threw away the paper plate she was using, "It sounds like you're the pregnant one instead of me…"

Sarah stopped and looked at Amy seriously, "Sarah I just kidding you do know that right?"

"Amy….since you just mentioned that it reminded me that….." she trailed off.

Amy leaned in, "Reminded you of what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So wait guys what are the songs we're going to do?" Silver said.

The guys had been talking ever since Amy left, "I don't know but we better had planned it out quick or Sonia will probably cry that she doesn't have a band," Sonic said.

"Please, she can always get the girls to do it, they can come up with things faster than us," Knuckles said.

"Yeah….man…remember the high school days when we did sing…we were the best," Silver said.

Tails rolled his eyes, "We were technically the only guy band the only girl band was our wives," he said.

Shadow sighed and shook his head, "Who cares our moments of glory are over! No more! They're like- like birds flying out of the nest for the first time, just whoosh! Bye-bye! Adios!"

Sonic started laughing and he leaned in across the table they were at towards Shadow, "Dude are you drunk?"

Shadow looked at his rival, "As much as you are high!"

Knuckles shook his head, "Man thank god we decided to drink after Amy left."

Tails laughed for no reason and looked Knuckles, "That makes no sense!"

"Haha, I know!" Knuckles looked at him and started laughing too.

"Man this reminds me of high school, that night when we all drank a couple beers and we totally crashed at Sonic's place," Shadow said.

"Yeah that was soooo much fun!" Sonic said.

"How would you know, you were seriously so drunk!" Tails laughed.

"I was not!" Sonic said.

Silver nodded while crying because of how hard he was laughing, "Yes- yes you were!"

Shadow and Knuckles laughed, "I was not!" Sonic said.

"Faker you were cutting a pineapple yelling SpongeBob I know you're in there!" Shadow broke out into laughter after he said that, as did all the other guys including Sonic.

"I-I did!" Sonic laughed out.

"It was hilarious watching you chopping that poor pineapple and yelling that and other things about SpongeBob!" Tails said laughing.

Silver pretended to imitate Sonic chopping a pineapple, "When I find you SpongeBob I'll kill you!"

"Oh no guys what about this one?" Knuckles said as he did the same thing but said, "And then I'm gonna hunt Patrick down too!"

The guys were seriously drunk. After laughing and then catching their breath Shadow says, "I think we should stop and get sober," all the guys looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing even Shadow.

They all clanged their bottles together and drank them down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy looked at Sarah with wide eyes, "It hasn't come has it?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not for two months, I usually never forget about it but then we had plans for Rouge and I suddenly forgot all about it."

Amy looked at her friend, "O-okay we'll get through this and figure out if you're not, we need to get Sonic first okay?"

Sarah was almost completely out of it, she was just on the verge of tears, "O-okay…"

She and Amy walked towards the basement door pulling little Dash who looked as if he didn't know what was going on, which he didn't.

When the girls opened the door they heard talking, they stopped the stairs and listened to the guys, "The only one I won't kill is that squirrel, because I think she's hot!"

"I-I didn't say that did I?"

"Yes-yes you did!"

"Guys-guys! I think someone's in here…."

"Of course…us!"

You could hear clanging of bottles; beer bottles.

Amy looked at Sarah who looked back with the same look, '_Their drunk.'_

"No guys seriously I heard the door open!"

Silence.

"It's probably Manic and Flame laughing at us."

"Hey losers! Come on down…to the Price Is Right!"

Laughing and clanging again.

Amy face palmed as she heard her husband say that.

"They are so drunk…." Sarah whispered to Amy.

Amy nodded and they heard Silver say, "Come Manic, come here boy!"

"Silver….."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine…"

"Hey you chickens, too scared to get a drink?" they heard Sonic say.

Sarah had a enough and so did Amy, they smirked and went down.

As Amy got in there the men looked back and saw the women, "Actually we can't because we're busy being responsible parents, how bout you? Shadow?" Amy said as her husband's face looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Hey-hey, Rose, Maria okay?"

Amy looked at him, "She is fine, it's you I'm worried about."

Silver, being the drunken idiot leaned on Shadow, "Awwww."

Shadow looked at him, "Get off me!"

Amy sighed and looked down, "We need to talk to Sonic," she looked at him and saw he wasn't goin' anywhere for awhile, "NOW!"

Sonic's head shot up and he looked at them, "Now?"

"Yes," Amy said through her teeth, barely having the patience for the blue blur to get up.

"O-okay," Sonic hiccupped.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked him out with Sarah shutting the door.

The men looked at each other, "Wonder what that was all about?" Tails said.

A second later Sonic comes running down the stairs with eyes wide, "I'm havin' a baby!"

He shot back up the stairs with Shadow yelling after him, "I thought it was the girls that had the kids Sonic!"

"Shut up!" was heard from upstairs.

The men laughed and clanged their glasses once more together, "Wait," Shadow said, "Glory…..days….guys I got us a song!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the rest of the day the men waited for Sonic to come back and for themselves to get sober, Vanilla watched the kids while the girls got stuff for the wedding planned.

They were with Sonia, who came back an hour later with Rouge, and they were getting the dress, all of them sitting in the white room with chairs and a huge mirror and one of those stepping up things that the bride gets up on to look at their dress, which Sonia was doing now.

"I swear this is like the fifth dress you've tried on! Just pick one!"

"Chill preggy," Rouge said.

"You're calling me preggy, look at you!" Sarah said.

"I may be bigger but I don't have a little temper every five seconds," Rouge said.

Cream rolled her eyes, "So Cream, glad you could see your mom again?"

Cream looked at Amy, "Yeah, I mean it's been awhile, but what gets me down is Vector."

"Why, what'd he do?"

"Nothing! He hasn't told my mother, and even if they're both old…ish that doesn't mean they can't be together! Right?" Cream yelled standing up getting everyone's attention.

"Wow Cream, I always thought you would hate the idea of tem two being together," Blaze said.

"I did at first but now looking back at I see my mom, all alone and I don't want her to have that till the day she dies, I want her to be with someone even if it means Vector!"

Sonia looked Cream, "Hey my mother is the same way and she's perfectly fine, I got a letter saying she couldn't come though, she's all the way home, well her home….sure I find that she should find someone after our dad's disappearance death thing, but she said she didn't want to so I am totally all for it! I want my mother to be happy he same as you do with yours…"

"Your point?" Cream asked.

"Let's get those two together!" Sonia said.

Cream sighed, "But I don't know what she wants!"

"Well then ask her, you're her daughter, she would tell you anything right? My mother keeps no secrets from me," Sonia said.

"How do you know?" Rouge asked.

"Because, she always…convinces me somehow, I can tell in her voice when something's wrong so that works," Sonia shrugged.

"But when was the last time you did talk to her?" Amy asked.

Sonia looked down to think, "Oh, maybe three months ago?"

Amy shrugged, "Let's get go get lunch I'm starving!"

"Okay-"

Blaze was cut off by Amy running down the stairs, "Didn't she eat already?"

Rouge shrugged while Sarah nodded.

* * *

**Yep I'm ending the chapter right here! Till next chapter, review and wait patiently! Wedding next chapter! And sorry for any mistakes! And also READ PLEASE:**

_**I will try to get chapter what are we on now twelve? Yeah that one tomorrow because I just got news yesterday that my aunt died so I'm traveling almost across the U.S. to visit family on my mom's side, my aunt was her sister. So I will probably not be here for a week, well technically…..5….2…..and a half….so 7 and a half…..plus 2 and a half would be….9 and half days? I don't know I'm slow! So near that time you're going to have to wait! Adios till next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! Who else is excited! I have fixed my Glee characters to be Sonic characters, meaning their voices not their looks, but anyway I had to change some things:**

**Girls**

**Rachel: Amy**

**Quinn: Cream**

**Mercedes: Rouge**

**Santana: Sarah **

**Tina: Blaze**

**Brittany: Sonia **

**The boys got a little mixed up since they added people to the show Glee and the song has them in there, I improvised.**

**Boys**

**Finn: Shadow**

**Puck: Sonic**

**Artie: Knuckles**

**Sam: Tails**

**Mike: Silver**

**Rory: Manic **

**Joe: Flame**

**Guys please don't make some mean comments, I worked hard at trying to- okay that's a lie, I didn't.**

**If there are any guys I missed, I'm sure I'll notice while writing the songs down.**

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey wait Sunny why don't you sing?"

"I don't want to, and besides I barely even know you guys-"

"Hun we don't care, you can always sing you know," Rouge said.

They had been talking about singing which songs for awhile now, they were in the living room since the all the boys were in the basement, hopefully still not drinking. The girls had noticed one girl out; Sunny. She had said politely that she didn't want to join and to let them do it but they won't back down, "Girls really, I don't want to, I'll watch the kids or something."

The girls sighed in defeat, "Alright, if that's what you want Sunny, but it just feels like we're leaving you out on everything, like you just tag along and I hate doing that to you," Cream said.

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Please, I don't need to sing and plus the singing is more for you guys."

"Well what do you usually do?" Rouge asked.

Sunny looked to the ceiling and thought about it, she looked back at the girls, "Bossing people!"

"I know that's not true!" Amy said.

"Okay….how about kissing Manic?"

"Whoa a little too far! We- we'll find you something to do, don't you worry!" Blaze said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awesome!"

"So you're actually gonna do it?"

"Yep," Flame said.

The boys had been talking to Manic and Flame who came down with Sonic after the men got a little more sober than drunk.

"Where should we put him in then?" Sonic asked.

"Well this one song we could…and Manic could join," Tails said.

The boys had convinced Flame to sing, now was convincing Manic.

"No no no, singing is done for me!" Manic said.

"Oh come on!" Silver said.

Manic looked around to each guy and sighed, "Like high school?"

Shadow nodded, "Like high school," Sonic said.

Sonic put his hand in followed by everyone else but Manic who sighed once again, "Alright," he said shrugging a little and putting his hand in.

"Yes! The boys are back!"

"Don't even start me with that High School Musical shit Sonic!"

"What! It's a catchy song….."

"Too catchy….."

Knuckles stood up, "I agree with Shadow, and guys, I think it's time for lunch, we've been cooped up in here for long enough," he said as he headed upstairs.

The guys made it upstairs and saw the living room doors closed, "Knuckles, where the hell did the doors come from?"

Knuckles looked at Silver, "They were opened, Rouge only closes them….wait a second, she never does! Something is going on!"

"Well shut up and let us figure it out!" Shadow said going closer to the door.

All the guys leaned their heads up against the doors, pointing their ears to the sound and heard, "What could Sunny do?"

"I could watch the kids with Vanilla, I've told you this a million times!"

"No, we need to give you a fantastic job!" Rouge's voice boomed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like what?" Sunny asked.

In the living room the girls still hadn't stopped talking about what Sunny could do for the wedding, each girl but Sunny feeling bad that they left her out in most activities.

Sunny sighed and Blaze stood up, "Guys!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The men all flinched thinking they were found out but relaxed as Blaze said, "She could help bake the cake with me!"

"You're baking it?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Blaze said offended.

"No Blaze I wasn't meaning it like that. I just thought Sonia would have a cake delivered," Cream said.

"Flame and I talked about it and we agreed Blaze could try it out," Sonia's voice was heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy looked to the door and almost looked back when she saw feet under it; the men's feet. She giggled, "What's so funny Amy?"

Amy looked Cream, "Oh nothing, but Sonia how is your relationship with Flame?"

Sonia and the girls looked at her and Amy pointed to the door. The girls smirked and Sonia sighed, "Okay I guess, why?"

"You sure you can trust him?"

Sonia made an 'mmm' sound, "I don't know."

"Well Amy how is Shadow? Since you two are having another child and all?" Rouge asked.

Amy sighed, "I don't know, it's like things have gotten boring or something, I just go to the bakery, come home, cook dinner, eat dinner, get Maria to bed, and then sleep."

"Same," Cream said, "Only Tyler."

"What about you Rouge? We haven't seen you or Knuckles in ages," Blaze asked.

Sarah watched them trying not to laugh as she saw the feet shuffle around, probably Knuckles trying to get a better hearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Knuckles!" Tails whispered.

"They're talking about me so shut up!" he whispered back as he got closer to the door.

"Everything is fine," Rouge said causing Knuckles to sigh in relief, "I guess…."

He stopped and looked at the door, glaring at it as if it were his wife, "Why, did he do something to you, did he do something to Ruby?" Cream said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"No…well besides getting me pregnant and all, but I'm happy about that!" Rouge said.

Knuckles sighed in relief again as Tails pushed him back to his regular spot. Knuckles glared at the kitsune to have the so said fox glare back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy laughed as she saw the feet scuffle back in their place; she rolled her eyes and got the girls attention by smacking the carpet, all the girls looked at her, "What?" Rouge asked.

'I'm going to go out the other doors and scare them,' she mouthed.

When the girls understood they smirked and nodded; Amy jumped up and waited while Sarah followed her. The living room had double doors on one end and then the wall next to it had other double doors that lead to a hall that led to where the men were. Amy and Sarah used that; tippy toeing all the way. When they got to the corner Amy and Sarah peeked around it and saw all the guys huddled up by the door. Amy had to put her hand over Sarah's mouth before she laughed. Amy nodded to her and let go, the two girls creeping slowly to the guys when suddenly the doors where the men were leaning on listening to the talk opened up to reveal a smirking Rouge. The boys jumped back and turned around to see Amy and Sarah smirking, "Ahhhh! They're everywhere!" Sonic yelled.

"Amy saw you're feet under the door, so we made that whole thing up," Cream said.

"Cream, how could you be so evil!" Tails joked.

She smiled evilly, "It wasn't very nice," Shadow said.

Amy shrugged and wrapped her arms around the black hedgehog's neck; he was standing on the ground on his knees like most of the others; Manic and Tails were sitting down.

"What were you guys doing?" Blaze said coming out of the living room.

"We went to get lunch when we noticed the living room had doors and that they were closed," Sonic said.

"Lunch? It's nearly time for dinner!" Rouge said going off towards the kitchen.

"I'm surprised in a place this big you guys don't have your own cooks!" Tails said.

Knuckles shrugged, "Rouge likes cooking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner everyone went off to their rooms for sleep, "I can't believe you did that to us Rose."

Shadow was carrying Maria up the bunch of stairs while Amy waited at the top, "It was fun...ish, but you guys deserved for eavesdropping like that on us."

"Alright, that's true," he said getting to the top and shifting the sleeping Maria so she would be more comfortable.

Amy looked at him, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, but we're lucky."

"For what?" he said as they walked to their room.

"That the kids haven't done anything for a few days," she said as he opened their door for her.

He set Maria down in her crib and got in bed, "Knock on wood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Skipping towards the wedding or else this will be one big ass long chapter!)_

"Just breathe Sonia, everything is okay."

Sonia looked at Cream, and then looked back in the mirror to see her in her wedding dress, an ordinary one at that.

"You look beautiful Sonia," Cream said.

Sonia smiled and looked at her dress; it had a faux wrap to cinch the waist for a slimmer look. The gown has a break-front skirt with hand-beaded accents. It had a long train with lace-up ribbon closure.

She sighed and looked at her bridesmaids, each wearing an orange color of bridesmaid dresses. **(Not as ugly color as you think)** Amy had a V-neck one that went to her ankles, Cream wore the same one but it went to her knees. Rouge wore a strapless one that reached to her ankles. Blaze wore one with the thicker type of straps going around her neck. Sarah had one with tiny thin straps going over her shoulder and a V-neck. Sunny had a strapless one that went to her knees. They all wore orange flats with bows on the center.

"Ready?" Amy asked.

Sonia smiled and nodded. Amy smiled and led all the bridesmaids out downstairs and to the backyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the backyard was Vanilla with a navy blue dress that went to her ankles and brown short high heels. She sat with the kids, Dash and Tyler had black suits with orange flowers in them while Maria, Amethyst, and Ruby had orange dresses also. Maria's had a bow in the middle of hers, Amethyst had a flower print on hers and Ruby had…well besides the milk stain she got that morning her's was plain orange. Ash, the priest was under the arch thing waiting there, Mina was by the piano and the Chaotix were sitting down. Ash looked around and saw the men coming. Flame followed by Shadow, then Knuckles, then Tails then Silver walked up and took their place.

Flame sighed, "Small wedding right?" Shadow asked.

Flame nodded as the bridesmaids came out and got to their spots. He listened as the music began and he looked to the doors to the house.

Silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Sonia, you can do this!" she said going out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet Sonic.

"Sonic? What are you doing, you're supposed to be outside," Sonia said meeting him halfway on the stairs.

He shrugged, "Someone has to give you away right?"

Sonia smiled and hugged him. When she started crying Sonic asked her, "What?"

"I wish mom were here," she cried on his shoulder.

She looked over and saw her mother, Aleena, in a purple dress that went to her ankles.

"M-mom?" Sonia pulled away from Sonic and looked at him.

"I called," Sonic said.

Sonia smiled and ran to her mother and hugged her, "Now sweetie don't tear that wedding dress."

Sonia looked at her mother and smiled, "You girls ready to go to a small wedding, well at least that's what Shadow won't stop saying," the girls looked at Sonic who smiled at them.

"Not quite yet," Aleena said as she walked to the front doors.

In came the parents of the gang **(Yes I just did that…all them are mine that I just made up)**, Rouge's parents were bats of course, her father, Kane, was a black bat with blue eyes while her mother, Stephanie, was a white bat with blue eyes. Knuckles father was Bannon **(Okay I know he has parents but I have no clue as to who they are, I forgot their names and I don't want to use them, this is my story) **a red echidna with purple eyes, his mother was Parisa, a pink echidna with brown eyes and the half moon thing Knuckles has on her forehead.

Silver's parents (I believe Shadow and Amy are in the games or whatever but in stories he have these) or only mother was Christina; a white hedgehog with green eyes. Blaze's parent's were Tommy, a red/orange cat with blue eyes and her mother was Brailee; a blue cat with gold eyes. Amy's parent's were Victor and Alicia, Victor being a red hedgehog with green eyes and Alicia being a white hedgehog with blue eyes. Tails had no parents after he met Sonic and Shadow was born on the ARK, no parents.

"Let's go to a wedding!" Bannon yelled heading to the backyard with the other parents following him.

Sonia looked at her brother, "Yeah," Sonia said as she wrapped arms with Sonic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flame was worriedly looking at the doors, so was everyone else.

"Where is she?" Charmy asked as the doors burst open and the parents came through, "Oh no…not Victor…" Shadow said looking at his father-in-law and tried hiding behind Flame who shoved him back in line.

Aleena came through and stopped, "I believe we have a wedding!" as she sat down and watched as Sonic and Sonia walked down the aisle.

The music went back on and the wedding continued. After the vows and the "you may kiss the bride part" passed by the group went in the basement and the guys got on stage, Sonic holding a champagne glass filled with some type of drink. He looked out to the crowd where the parents were sitting with his friends. Victor was sitting by Amy and his wife as they played with Maria and talked about what they had missed out on. Christina and Parisa were talking to each other as Bannon and Tommy with Brailee talked at the bar. Kane and Stephanie talked with Rouge who gave Ruby to Kane for him to hold since Rouge was a bit more pregnant than the others.

"We would like to sing a few songs if you people don't mind…and question," Sonic looked back before he went to get his guitar, "Where did Sally ever go?"

Shadow smirked behind Sonic who shrugged his shoulders when no one answered him. He turned around and saw Shadow with a serious face, "Ready?" Sonic said as he got his guitar.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to sit and watch you guys perform," Shadow said sitting down next Amy with Maria now on his lap at a table in front, Victor and Alicia weren't too happy about that since he was on the other side of Amy but Maria had wanted to get away from the strangers as quick as possible.

"Wait what?" Sonic said looking at the black hedgehog.

Flame rolled his eyes, "Sonic were you not listening when we were talking about the songs and which people would sing what?"

Sonic looked at his now brother-in-law, "Nope!" he shook his head and drank his drank in one gulp.

Flame looked at him, "That helps?"

Sonic looked at him, "Yep!" causing Flame to roll his eyes and smile.** ( The song is Glee people but it actually belongs to One Direction, so yes it is What Makes You Beautiful, but I'm not a One Direction fan I just needed a song, and I would look it up on YouTube or something and listen to it while reading! It's fun!)**

The lights on the stage went out and the boys disappeared except Flame who had his back turned. The lights went on, the music started and he turned around and sang. **(Again, I would listen to the song while reading the lyrics and reading the story!)**

_Flame:_

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

Manic came out behind the curtain shaking maracas and starting skipping to the beat causing people to laugh.

_Manic:_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
everyone else but you_

Manic pointed to Sunny as he said 'you'. Then went back as Knuckles, Tails and Sonic came out and starting singing with them; all of them doing their own little dance moves.

_[Knuckles and Flame with Manic, Sonic & Tails:]_  
_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful_

Amy smiled and jumped up from the chair with Cream and Sonia and started dancing, Blaze and Rouge following after. Shadow watched as Alicia smiled and sat in Amy's chair, "Can I?"

Shadow shrugged and handed Maria over who clung on to her father for dear life, "Maria it's fine, they won't hurt you," he said as he got her tiny nails off his arm.

Aleena and Sarah sat near the tables, "You're pregnant!" Aleena yelled over the music.

Sarah nodded and looked at her dancing friends, "Come on Aleena let's go dance!" before giving Aleena the time to speak Sarah grabbed her and started dancing with her friends.

_[Knuckles and Flame with Manic, Sonic & Tails:]_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Sonic went in front of all of the guys as he looked at Sarah who looked back as he sang.

_[Sonic:]__  
So c-c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes_

She smiled and looked away with a blush coming to her cheeks. Manic stepped up beside his brother and pushed him back playfully and started skipping again without the maracas this time, which caused everyone to laugh or chuckle.

_[Manic:]__  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
everyone else but you_

All the guys got side by side and did a little dance routine as they sang.

_[Knuckles and Flame with Manic, Sonic & Tails:]_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (__[Flame:]__ nobody else)  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

Manic made an overwhelmed gesture causing people to laugh again._  
_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
you don't know  
Oh oh  
you don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
you'll understand why I want you so desperately_

Manic got on his knees real quick and looked like he was begging as the guys sang 'desperately'.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
you don't know  
Oh oh  
you don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
that's what makes you beautiful_

The guys stared clapping to it, all lined up side by side.

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana_

Tails went up in front this time and sang. He spun around and acted like back in high school where he owned that stage…well with the guys.

_[Tails:]_  
_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_[Manic with Knuckles and Flame:]_  
_You don't know  
Oh Oh_

Flame sang right to Sonia as she smiled and looked down biting her lip as she still danced.

_[Flame:]_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_[Knuckles and Flame with Manic, Sonic & Tails:]__  
Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (__[Flame:]__ nobody else)  
The way that you flip your hair (__[Flame:]__ come on!) gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground (__[Flame:]__ ground) it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful (__[Flame:]__ ful)_

_[Flame with Knuckles, Manic, Sonic & Tails:]_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Knuckles:] desperately)_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_

All the boys disappeared behind the curtains where they first hid, except Flame.

_[Flame:]_  
_That's what makes you beautiful._

Manic jumped out in front of him while he sang the ending making the crowd of family and friends remember the old Manic. Flame pushed Manic out of the way making people laugh, he smiled as they applauded still and he jumped off stage by his new wife, "I miss you singing…." She said; her head on his chest. He smiled and they walked off to another empty table.

Shadow and Sonic walked up, Shadow saying , "Sonic and I are going to sing Glory Days. **(Glee version again! Really it belongs to Bruce Springsteen; again I would listen to it while reading!) **After our drunk little party thing, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was drunk now!" he said and a couple people laughed, Vector being the loudest probably because he was drunk too. The Chaotix sat at the bar besides Charmy who sat by Cream and Tails.

Shadow pulled his stool up and went forward too much he knocked the microphone and it's stand off stage, he looked at it on the ground and then the audience who were laughing or trying not to, "Someone did that," he points to the microphone and it's stand on the ground, causing the people to laugh harder, before Knuckles picks it up and hands it to him.

Shadow smiles at them while sitting down, "Sonic?" he looks over and finds the hedgehog making funny faces at him.

"Yeah Shadow?"

"You done?" Shadow asked him.

Sonic looked at him and nodded, "You sure?" Shadow asked.

"Yep!"

"Good! So after this I can beat the-" Amy coughed again.

Shadow looked at her and then back at Sonic, "Crap out of you."

Sonic smiled nervously before the two started to sing and play the guitars while Knuckles played the drums and Tails played the keyboard thing **(There's like a piano or something…you'll get what I'm talking about if you listen to the song while reading or just listen to the song, I know you're probably like 'Shut up!' by now…oh well *shrugs*).**

_[Sonic:]__  
Yeah, come on, woo! I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by ya  
Make you look like a fool boy_

_[Shadow:]__  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about_

_[Both:]__  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye_

Shadow winked to Amy who caused her to laugh and stick her tongue out at him as he did a hurt expression._  
_

_Glory days, glory days_

_[Sonic:]__  
Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed_

_[Shadow:]__  
Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about_

_[Both:]__  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days_

_[Shadow:]_

_Alright boys watch me work it now!_

_[Sonic:]_

_Watch it now!_

He got up and stared doing such stupid dance moves making Sonic and the audience roll their eyes and laugh. Sonic joined a little while later to make Shadow not look like a fool in front of his father-in-law, Victor….or maybe for Maria not remember he dad's poor dance moves to this songs.

_[Sonic:]__  
Woo! Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will_

_[Shadow:]__  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
borin' stories of_

_[Both:]__  
Glory days yeah ,well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days_

_Yeah, well they'll pass you by_  
_Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye_  
_Glory days, glory days_

_What about this?_

_Well alright!_

_Oooo yeah!_

_Well alright!_

_Alright!_

_Come on now!_

_Oooo yeah!_

_Well alright!_

_S' alright!_

_Oooo yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Alright!_

_Alright!_

_Come on now!_

_Oooh yeah!_

_Woohoo!_

_Uh huh!_

_Woohoo!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_Uh huh! _

_Alright boys!_

_Keep a rockin' now!_

_Whoa! Glory daaaaays!_

The boys stopped and watched as everyone clapped, "This was definitely like high school!" Silver shouted as they got ready to close the curtains for good.

"Wait!"

The boys looked at Amy, "You guys didn't think you were just the ones singing did you?" as she walked up stage with the girls following.

"You're pregnant Amy," Shadow said.

"Won't stop me, Rouge, or Sarah from singing, and neither," she pointed at him, "will our husbands."

She smirked as the boys walked off stage and sat down, "You sure you don't need help girls?"

"We're fine" Rouge said. **( This is 'Edge of Glory' Glee version and I have no clue who really sings it, maybe Lady Gaga because I googled it and it came out that way but this is a really great song! So listen to it while you read if you want. This is a tricky one though, harder than 'Glory Days' so when it says **_**'Cream and Blaze and girls'**_** that means their **_**the main singers**_** in that…..column I guess you could call it because I really have no clue as to what it's called, the name left my brain when I got out of school! But the '**_**and girls'**_** part is kinda the back-up singers. And when it says like '**_**Rouge (Blaze)' **_**the parts in that column that are in parentheses is Blaze singing, hope that explained it and sorry for me rattling on!)**

Amy and Sonia stood by the side for a back-up thing which all the girls would do, but these two had no solos or anything.

_[Sarah:]_  
_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone tonight  
yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you  
who should take me home tonight_

Rouge came up out of the darkness and went with the beat, standing beside Sarah.

_[Rouge:]_  
_I_ _need a man that thinks its right when it's all wrong tonight  
Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limb is where we know  
we both belong tonight_

Cream and Blaze came out side by side and sang while walking towards the two girls.  
_[Cream:]__  
It's hard to feel the rush_

_[Blaze:]__  
To brush the dangerous_

_[Cream:]__  
I'm gonna run right to,_

_[Blaze:]__  
To the edge with you_

_[Cream and Blaze and girls:]__  
Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Sarah and Blaze and girls:]__  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge  
The edge, the edge  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you, oh!  
Oh-oh-woah-oh-oh-woah-oh!  
On the e-edge with you_

The guys looked at each other and Shadow stood up and clapped to the beat with Sonic and the other people following.

_[Sarah:]__  
Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_[Rouge:]__  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_[Sarah (Blaze):]__  
I'm on the edge of something final  
We call life tonight, (Alright, alright)_

_[Rouge:]__  
Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_[Sarah:]__  
Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_[Rouge (Blaze):]__  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name  
Tonight (Alright, alright)_

_[Cream (Rouge):]__  
It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush)_

_[Blaze(Rouge):]__  
To brush the dangerous (Dangerous)_

_[Cream:]__  
I'm gonna run right to,_

_[Blaze:]_  
_To the edge with you_

_[Cream and Blaze:]__  
Where we can both fall far in love_

The cheering for the girls got louder and everyone in the audience started dancing, even Shadow who had better dance moves for this since it was faster.

_[Sarah, Blaze, and Rouge with girls:]__  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_

_[Sarah and Blaze with (Rouge):]__  
I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory)  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
(I'm hanging on a moment of truth)  
Out on the edge of glory (Yeah)  
And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
(hanging on a moment of truth)_

_I'm on the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge, the edge_  
_The edge, the edge_  
_I'm on the edge of glory_  
_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_[Blaze and girls:]__  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you_

_[Sarah and girls:]__  
I'm on the edge with you_

_[Blaze and girls:]__  
With you, with you, with you, with you_

_[Sarah and girls:]__  
I'm on the edge with you_

_[Blaze and girls:]__  
With you, with you, with you, with you_

_[Sarah and girls:]__  
I'm on the edge with you_

_[Blaze and girls:]__  
With you, with you, with you, with you,_

_[Sarah and girls:]__  
I'm on the edge with you_

Everyone clapped and when things settled down Shadow said, "Okay, so you girls are still good."

Amy looked at him, "And we're still better than you guys."

He rolled his eyes as Rouge asked, "Now what?"

Sonic laughed once, "Ha! You probably thought we wouldn't have any songs ready and look at you now!"

Rouge looked at Sonic, "Actually that thought never once crossed my mind Sonic."

"You know it did!" Sonic said.

Rouge walked off stage and into Sonic's face, "Don't mess with a pregnant hormonal female!" and she walked back up as Tails dragged his friend to sit down before he was killed.

"Wait girls come here!" Amy said as they got behind the curtain and whispered.

"I hate it when they do that….."Knuckles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind the curtains were the girls in a circle like football players would be.

"Let's do a song we did back in high school okay?" Amy said looking from each girl to the other.

Rouge nodded, "But what one?"

"One that Amy could sing?" Blaze said.

"Or maybe Sarah?" Amy looked at the lime green female.

"I don't care, how bout one with both?" she asked.

"Like what? I don't remember one we did together…" Amy said.

Sarah smirked, "I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was waiting when the lights came on and Sarah came out of the darkness.

_[Sarah:]  
I don't know why I like it  
I just do_

_Ooooooo, heeee_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head, ohh_

Amy came out and stood by Sarah, dancing with the beat._  
_

_[Amy:]  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good  
I got a love of my own baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

Shadow and Sonic jumped up and danced to the beat with everyone, even the girls, following sooner or later. _  
_

_[Both:]  
Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Amy:]_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Both:]_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do, hee_  
_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby_  
_I gotta watch you walk out_  
_I like the animal way you move_  
_And when you talk_  
_I just watch your mouth_

_Oh I remember the way that we touch_  
_I wish I didn't like it so much (No!)_  
_Oh I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_

_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Amy:]_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Sarah:]_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_[Both:]_  
_Heehee_

_See I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much (No no no)_

_I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do (Oh!)_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_  
_I get so emotional (Oh baby!)_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_(I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (I get so emotional)_  
_Every time I think of you (Every time I think of you)_  
_I get so (Every time!) emotional baby (Oh-oh!)_  
_Ain't it shocking what (Yeah) love can do (Ooh!)_  
_Oh yeah!_

"Wooooh!" Sonic yelled standing on a chair.

"Get down Sonic!" Rouge said.

He laughed and Shadow looked back and said, "Exactly like high school!"

Sonic nodded and looked at the girls, "I remember when you guys did that song….." he rolled his eyes, "you girls needed to chill…."  
Sarah and Amy rolled their eyes while Cream said, "Another one!"

Amy laughed, "I don't know….."

Sarah looked at her, "Why not all of us?"

Amy shrugged, "Why not?"

The group looked at each with smiles and jumped up on stage closing the curtains while the parents and Chaotix waited.

_[Sarah:]_

_Hey Hey Hey you and me  
Keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are_

_Hey hey hey you and me_  
_Keep on trying to play it cool_  
_Now it's time to make a move_  
_And that's what I'm gonna do_

_[Knuckles:]_

_Lay it all down (all down)_

_[Sonia:]  
Got something to say_

_[Knuckles:]  
Lay it all down (all down)_

_[Sonia:]  
Throw your doubt away_

_[Knuckles:]  
Do or die now (die now)_

_[Sonia:]  
Step on to the plate_

_[Knuckles:]  
Blow the door wide open like _

_[Both:]_

_up up and away_

_[Amy and group:]_  
_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_Shadow got in the front like he did in high school._

_[Shadow:]_

_Hey hey hey you and me_  
_Turn it up 1000 watts_  
_Tell me why we gotta stop_  
_I just wanna let it rock_

_[Knuckles and group:]_

_Hey hey hey you and me_

_[Knuckles and Sonia:]  
Keep on staring at the road  
like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control_

_[Knuckles:]  
Lay it all down (all down)_

_[Sonia:]  
Got something to say_

_[Knuckles:]  
Lay it all down (all down)_

_[Sonia:]  
Throw your doubt away_

_[Knuckles:]  
Do or die now (die now)_

_[Sonia:]  
Step on to the plate_

_[Knuckles:]  
Blow the door wide open like _

_[Both:]_

_up up and away_

_[Amy and group:]_  
_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_[Shadow and group:]_

_Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_Hey hey hey you_

_You you you you you you you you_

_[Amy and (girls) and (Knuckles on die now):]_

_Lay it all down (all down)_  
_Got something to say_  
_Lay it all down (all down)_  
_Throw your doubt away_  
_Do or die now (die now)_  
_Step on to the plate_  
_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_[(Amy) and group:]_

_Let's (Yeah!) light up the world tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world(Oh oh!) tonight-ight-ight_  
_You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite_  
_I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight_  
_Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world (Let's light up the world toooonniiiggghhhttt!) tonight-ight-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite  
I know that we got the love ( we got the love!), alright-ight-ight  
Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

The people applauded as the group went off stage or sat on it.

"I remember that song!" Christina said.

The parents agreed, "That was when you guys got all stuck in that….." Bannon started but couldn't think of the name.

Parisa looked at her husband and said, "Glee club…."

"Yeah!" Bannon said, "And you guys had nationals or something?"

Knuckles leaned over to Silver's ear, "He didn't know the word Glee but he knew nationals?"

Silver laughed once and looked up to see his wife, Blaze, holding Amethyst.

"Hey cutie!" Silver said grabbing a hold of his six month or so daughter.

The door to the basement opened and Sunny came in, "Guys! The wedding cake…..is kinda um….."

"What?" Flame asked his arm around Sonia's shoulder while he's looking back at the worried hedgehog.

"The kids…somehow got to the cake after the wedding and it's now totally…ruined!"

Aleena and most of the other girls gasped while the guys groaned, all except Flame and Sonia who looked at each other and laughed, "You guys you're wedding cake is ruined and you're laughing!" Amy yelled.

Flame looked at her, "Who cares?" he shrugged, "It's just a cake, not a medal, it's gonna be gone sooner or later, better let the kids get the first bite!" he laughed and everyone looked at each kid who smiled as if they knew what were going on and they probably did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Be-_

Shadow hit the alarm clock and walked to the bathroom seeing his wife wasn't there. He got done showering and was dressed a couple minutes later. He walked down the stairs to see bags, "What?"

"We're leaving remember?" Blaze said coming down with her bags.

"Right…." Shadow said looking at the bags that were Cream's and Amy's.

He sighed, "I had better gone and pac-"

Amy came down the stairs with his bag, "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Getting bags downstairs, we're leaving early Shadow," Amy said getting downstairs and putting his bag down next to hers.

"So?" Sonic asked coming down carrying Dash and rubbing his eyes.

"So we had better got coffee to keep me awake," Shadow said as he walked off to the kitchen to find Rouge up and cooking breakfast.

"Before you guys leave you're getting a good breakfast," Rouge said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Rouge…that plane won't wait forever for us," Shadow said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"So?" she shrugged paying attention to breakfast.

Shadow stood by her watching her cook, "So I don't have to walk home."

Rouge stopped and looked at him before hugging him, his eyes widened.

She sighed, "I don't want you guys to leave just yet…..it's lonely, Knuckles is usually watching the Master Emerald and Ruby is always following him…..don't leave just yet!"

Shadow looked at the teary eyed female, "Rouge…." He sighed.

He closed his eyes then opened them and looked at Rouge, "We'll see each other again soon."

"Promise?" Rouge asked.

"I do, I'm not sure about them," he said pointing outside the kitchen meaning everyone else but his family.

She smiled, "Ugh, I'm sorry this pregnant thing…with the entire mood swings shit."

Shadow watched as she went out the kitchen, he followed her out and saw her hugging Sarah while everyone just looked at them, "She…..doesn't want us to leave just yet….." Shadow told them.

Knuckles came and pulled her away and hugged her, "Rouge they got to."

Amy smiled a little, "Rouge….we'll come back….don't worry."

Rouge cried anyway, "But after high school and college I just didn't want to be separated from the people I learned to love so much."

Amy smiled again, "Rouge….."

Blaze looked at Amy, "Rouge we'll come back."

"Yeah, we'll come back every other two years!" Sonic said.

Rouge smiled at him, "Why two though? You guys get to see each other every day and soon you'll be seeing Blaze and Silver everyday too and-"

"Wait what?" Sonic asked.

Blaze and Silver looked at everyone who gave them stares, "I got a job offer, actually a few of them and I'm taking the one in your guys' town so we can see each other sooner," Blaze said.

Amy smiled, "Yay!" and hugged Blaze.

Rouge smiled a little and sighed looking down.

Amy looked back at her, "Sarah…didn't you say your boss was looking for a person that could be your assistant at that journalist place you work at?"

Sarah smiled, "Amy you're a genius!"

Rouge smiled, "But I can't."

"What, why not?" Amy asked.

Rouge looked at Knuckles, "Because the Master Emerald stays here-"

"Screw the Master Emerald!" Amy said or yelled making everyone shocked at her outburst.

"Everywhere I go with you it's like Master Emerald this and that, screw it! Get someone else to look after it!" Amy said.

"Amy, it's not that simple-" Knuckles started.

"What's not simple about it!" Amy asked.

Knuckles couldn't find anything to say, "….." he looked up at Amy, "We'll think about that job offer," he smiled and was death hugged by Amy.

Rouge laughed while Sonic and Shadow looked at him, "We know you're pain right now Knuckles," Sonic started and looked at Shadow who said, "only we got ten times worse then that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane ride was the same the drive home was different though, the gang talked about old times and the future.

"High school was a blast," Shadow said in the passenger seat while Sonic drove.

"Amen!" Tails said.

Cream and Amy laughed at the kitsune, "Now what about the future?"

"Who knows right?" Amy said.

Sonic looked back in the rear view mirror at Amy, "Right Ames…only time will ever tell for us, that was like the gang's motto in high school, hell it still is now!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow smiled, "Yeah….."

Sonic looked over to his rival/friend, "You okay over there Shadow?"

Shadow leaned his head against the window and nodded, "Mmmm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Amy was in bed reading while Shadow was brushing his teeth, he was sitting at the end of the bed watching the news on TV they had in front of their bed. He got up and headed to the bathroom and came back out. He turned off the TV and climbed in bed and looked at his wife who was still reading her book.

Shadow leaned over in front of her face and blew his breath on her, "My breath smell minty?" he asked quickly.

She shoved him away, "Eww."

He laughed a little and shut off his lamp on his side of the bed, silence between the two lasted five minutes till Amy said, "Shadow?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you…happy?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yes, why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…but all the things that went down high school….I always dreamed I'd have a big house, a husband, and twelve kids," she said looking at her smiling husband.

Shadow tried not to laugh, "Twelve?"

"I was young!" Amy said.

"Well how many do you want now?" Shadow asked seeing if she say a higher or lower number.

She shrugged and turned off her light and went on her side pretending that she was asleep.

"Amy? Oh come on!"

"No one falls asleep that fast!"

"Amy!"

"…uugghh….fine….goodnight... my Rose...five at the most..."

* * *

**READ PLEASE:**

**Guess what guys? This story is done! Not joking! But if you have read the author notes then you know that I'm going to make a sequel, just not anytime soon. I am going to go back in time technically, to where they are in high school, and yes most the songs will be Glee. Maybe all of them if you pester or make fun of me about it or any Glee song in this chapter. So there is gonna be TWO stories you might want to watch out for. But first I might just get The Hunt and What A Camping Trip done first, but this chapter was LONG. Mostly because all the songs, but I thank these people for such reasons:**

**I am going to thank the most calypso the echidna for reviewing and letting Flame and Sunny be in this story, so yes Sunny and Flame belong to calypso the echidna. I hope that's how it's spelled…**

**I thank these people for reviewing, even if they did it only once, but this is my very first chapter story I did ever finish:**

**JintheWolf**

**MrKG**

**Kane'sRightHand**

**And MistressMurder93 for reviewing at least once! Thanks guys!**

**Thanks to:**

**calypso the echidna **

**and imnotraven16 for reviewing three times **

**And a BIG thanks to SakuraDreamerz for reviewing five times! **

**Hopefully I get to see you guys all again in the next TWO stories that follow to and after this story!**

**Adios and thanks everyone!**


	13. Redoing and Relocating

Alright guys, I've got some trouble. I can't keep High School Life up knowing I've definitely broken the rules. I'm redoing this on my other account, BlackPetals23.

I'm sad to say it'll be completely different from what it is now. You wanna know how it begins?

Without songs.

No more songs for starters seeing as I've broken the rules and I feel completely stupid but half of what FF says is so confusing. They absolutely shouldn't use big words so many times or it just confuses me.

I'm going to also make it not too…lame. Now that I look back at my writings, it's horrible! I can't stand it, how Shadow is out of character so much. It drives me up the wall. I'll be rewriting Their Family too. Seeing as that has a song or two in it as well. I'm so sorry, guys! Their Family won't be so different though. It will be the same but I'll be fixing up some errors and deleting the lyrics, that's all.

Also, I'm putting What A Camping Trip on there too. Fixing it up as well but it positively won't be different. I'm keeping it as it is. I actually like that, surprisingly.

Thank you a ton, readers.

*High School Life, What A Camping Trip, Their Family and possibly the one shots will be removed over to BlackPetals23 hopefully by the end of the week.*


End file.
